


The Chosen One

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Deaton is a dick, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, So much angst, stiles is something
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Parfois, un humain est plus que ça. Parfois, ce sont les monstres qui rodent la nuit qui devraient avoir peur.Demandez aux habitants de Sunnydale, ils en savent quelque chose...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR!
> 
> J'ai plein de choses à vous dire ^^
> 
> Si si, vous allez voir :D
> 
> La première c'est que MON PREMIER ROMAN SORT LE 24 NOVEMBRE! Bon en vrai, vous pouvez l'avoir en préco pour la Y/Con ou le salon du livre de Mons ^^
> 
> Et JE SERAIS PRÉSENTE LES 12 et 13 NOVEMBRE A LA Y/CON DE PARIS POUR DEDICACER! OU vous faire un câlin si vous passez juste me faire un tit coucou ^^
> 
> Je vous conseille donc d'aller faire un tour sur le site de Mix D'éditions et d'aller voir dans les nouveautés, Mords-Moi Si Tu Peux vous plaira peut-être? ;)
> 
> Maintenant, parlons de cette fic. Je l'ai écrite cette été afin de participer au Sterek Fest. Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose lol
> 
> Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.
> 
> Voila, donc normalement, vous avez dû remarquer que beaucoup d'auteurs avaient commencé à poster depuis hier, ça vient de ça ^^
> 
> Je devais normalement avoir quelqu'un pour illustrer cette fic, mais il a dû se perdre en route lol il nous rattrapera en chemin ;)
> 
> Bref, nous voici partis pour un prologue, 10 chapitres et un épilogue d'une histoire bourrée de angst (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tout plein) d'imbéciles qui s'aiment et ne s'en rendent pas compte et de Stiles qui est devenu quelque chose sans qu'il sache quoi, même si vous allez le savoir super rapidement ;)
> 
> Le prologue est super court, donc je poste le premier chapitre samedi et ensuite on se retrouvera tous les mercredis 
> 
> Bisous tout plein :D

_À chaque génération il y a une Élue, seule elle devra affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces du Mal. Elle est la Tueuse…_

A l'origine, la terre était un monde peuplé par le mal. Les monstres étaient les rois et les hommes y étaient asservis, c'était le chaos ! ! Mais un jour, les hommes en ont eu assez et se sont rebellés, ils réussirent à prendre le pouvoir et à exterminer la presque totalité des créatures.

On dit aussi que le dernier démon vivant à cette époque a tenté de perpétuer sa race en mélangeant son sang à celui d'un humain. Cet homme fut ainsi possédé et continua à perpétuer la race, mais à travers une apparence humaine.

Ceci est la version officielle de l’histoire de l’humanité contre les forces du mal. La réalité n’est pas aussi glorieuse.

À l’aube des temps, alors que les démons et les hommes se combattaient pour la possession de la terre, trois hommes trouvèrent une jeune fille. Ils enchaînèrent la fille à la terre et grâce à un enchantement, la nourrirent de la force des démons, la rendant supérieure au reste des mortels. Ils venaient de créer la première Tueuse, devenant ainsi les premiers Observateurs.

Lorsque Buffy Summers, la dernière Tueuse « classique », ferma la Bouche de l’Enfer de la ville de Sunnydale en Californie, elle libéra la force des Tueuses, mettant ainsi fin à des millénaires de choix. Chaque Tueuse Potentielle devint une Tueuse à part entière.

Ce que personne ne sait, pas même Giles, le conseil des Observateurs s’étant toujours méfié de lui, c’est que les premiers Observateurs n’avaient pas seulement crée une Tueuse.

Voyez-vous, la première Tueuse avait un jeune frère. Frère qui refusa de laisser sa sœur et se battit bec et ongles pour tenter de la libérer, connaissant ainsi le même destin qu’elle. Depuis, à chaque génération, une Tueuse et un Tueur viennent au monde et sont choisis.

Le Conseil des Observateurs ne vit pas ça d’un très bon œil, découvrant que les garçons n’étaient pas aussi facilement manipulables que les filles.

Au 20ème et 21ème siècle, ce n’est plus vrai, mais lors de la préhistoire, le Moyen Âge et les autres âges qui ont suivi, les femmes étaient confinées dans des rôles subalternes alors que les hommes étaient portés aux nues. Ça rendait les femmes plus susceptibles d’écouter ce que les Observateurs leur disaient et d’obéir aux ordres.

Rapidement, les Observateurs prirent l’habitude d’entraîner la Tueuse et d’emprisonner le Tueur, espérant ainsi que si le garçon mourait de mort naturelle, un autre ne se lèverait pas. Ça ne fonctionna jamais, mais ils ne cessèrent pas leurs pratiques.

La mort du Conseil des Observateurs mit fin à ces emprisonnements forcés. Et avec la libération de toutes les potentielles, les potentiels se levèrent également.

L’un d’eux se réveilla à Beacon Hills…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que cette fic est bourrée de angst!!!

Alors que Stiles se lève pour son jour de rentrée en terminale, il souhaite avec toute la force dont il est capable que cette année soit normale. Enfin, aussi normale que possible quand on fait partie d’une meute de loups-garous. En fait, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est une année sans drame. Pas d’alphas cinglés, pas de Kanima et, par pitié, pas de Darach. Il n’en demande pas plus.

Parfois, Stiles devrait vraiment en demander un peu plus. C’est comme quand un ado demande cinquante dollars dans l’espoir d’en obtenir vingt. On demande beaucoup pour avoir un peu. En l’occurrence, Stiles a demandé peu et il va avoir… rien ? Enfin non c’est faux. Il va avoir quelque chose, même si ce n’est pas ce qu’il espérait.

OoOoO

La journée commence plutôt normalement. Stiles retrouve la meute – moins Derek, il a fini le lycée, lui ! – et ensemble, ils comparent leurs emplois du temps. Manque de bol, ils n’ont presque aucun cours en commun, à part pour celui de Maths avancés que Lydia et Stiles ont tous deux choisi.

Juste avant le repas, Stiles ressent comme un léger étourdissement qui passe rapidement. Et ensuite… Wow ! Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Un truc de dingue. Il est soudain plein d’énergie alors qu’il a super mal dormi à cause de rêves super étranges qu’il a fait toute la nuit.

Mais ce n’est pas le plus étrange. Non, le plus étrange, c’est que lorsque Kevin lui cherche des noises, Stiles peut sans problème se défendre.

Qui est Kevin ? Présentation :

Après le départ de Jackson, Kevin a décidé de prendre la place désormais vacante de tourmenteur et il semble prendre un malin plaisir à s’en prendre à Stiles. Si Jackson se contentait de piques et autres bousculades sur le terrain de Lacrosse, Kevin pousse la chose à un autre niveau. Il frappe Stiles. Mais attention, jamais quand les amis du fils du Shérif sont dans le coin. Parce que voyez-vous, c’est un lâche de classe mondiale, le Kevin.

Aujourd’hui ne déroge pas à la règle. Alors que Stiles rejoint le gymnase – seul – Kevin lui tombe dessus. Le jeune humain ne réfléchit pas, c’est instinctif. Quand le poing de Kevin entre dans son champ de vision, il l’attrape à la volée, se sert de l’élan de son agresseur et l’encastre dans des casiers, tête la première. Même lorsque Kevin se débat pour s’échapper, Stiles n’a aucun mal à maintenir sa prise. Ça fait flipper le jeune Stilinski, vous n’imaginez pas à quel point. Surtout qu’il ne sait pas trop comment échapper à la situation.

S’il lâche Kevin, le petit dictateur en puissance va lui faire payer l’encastrage. Sauf que s’il reste comme ça et que ce qui permet à Stiles de maintenir Kevin sans effort s’arrête, Stiles se dit qu’il est dans la merde. L’un ou l’autre, les chances sont contre lui.

Stiles décide jouer son va-tout et de profiter de sa soudaine supériorité physique le temps que ça dure. Il renfonce la tête de Kevin dans le casier et, de sa plus belle imitation du Derek pas content, il grogne :

\- Ne t’approche plus de moi ou la prochaine fois, tu repars sur une civière, compris ?

Kevin émet un borborygme qui n’est pas franchement une vraie réponse, alors Stiles le secoue un peu.

\- Compris ?

\- Oui !! Hurle Kevin.

Stiles le lâche et recule rapidement de trois pas, afin d’avoir de l’espace si l’autre tente quelque chose. Mais Kevin se retourne, le visage rouge et les yeux emplis d’une expression qui ressemble à de la trahison. Comme si Stiles, en se rebellant, avait brisé les règles du jeu. Après un dernier regard de bête blessée, Kevin part.

Stiles reste planté là, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements, avant de sursauter et de rougir lorsque tous les autres étudiants présents dans le couloir se mettent soudain à l’applaudir. Il récupère son sac à dos qu’il n’a même pas eu conscience de lâcher et se dépêche d’aller en sport, espérant ainsi échapper à l’attention qu’on lui porte soudain.

OoOoO

Aujourd’hui, le Coach Finstock – qui a autorisé ce mec à assurer autant de cours, bon dieu ?! - décide qu’ils feront du rugby. Pourquoi ? Personne n’ose poser la question, afin d’éviter le long monologue qu’ils obtiendraient en réponse. Ce serait pourtant une bonne idée, parce qu’ils manqueraient probablement une bonne demi-heure de roulage dans la boue comme ça. Parce que bien évidemment, il a plu la veille.

Si ça se trouve, la raison du rugby se trouve là. Dans la boue. Quand il était petit, la grand-mère de Finstock l’empêchait de se rouler dans la terre pour ne pas qu’il se salisse et voilà le résultat. Il se venge sur ses élèves.

\- Allez les filles ! Sur le terrain ! ordonne Finstock. Même toi, Greenberg.

C’est en traînant des pieds que Stiles rejoint le terrain, jetant des coups d’œil nerveux aux joueurs de l’équipe des « sans maillots ». C’est le Coach qui a fait les équipes et on dirait qu’il a fait en sorte que l’équipe des « maillots » soit certaine de finir à l’hôpital. Ça fait un moment que Stiles n’a pas eu de traumatisme crânien et il aimerait autant que ça continue comme ça.

Certes, Stiles a gagné quelques muscles à force de se battre pour ne pas se faire assassiner par des cinglés, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il peut rivaliser avec ceux d’en face. Il secoue la tête en se mettant en place et en se disant que s’il est blessé, il pourra rester quelques jours à la maison, histoire de rattraper son retard de sommeil.

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçoit quelque chose qui lui fait tourner la tête. Un jeune homme qui doit avoir son âge se tient sur le bord du terrain, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Si le garçon n’a pas l’air de mourir de faim, il ne mange clairement pas assez, comme si on lui donnait juste assez de nourriture pour qu’il survive. Étrangement, ce n’est pas le plus dérangeant. Il porte ce qui ressemble à des vêtements en toile de jute, comme les prisonniers des films qui prennent place dans le passé. Dans un passé très lointain.

Et puis, le garçon parle. Stiles ne devrait pas être en mesure de l’entendre depuis l’autre bout du terrain et pourtant, c’est le cas. Stiles ne comprend pas ce que lui dit le garçon, parce que c’est dans une langue qu’il ne connaît pas, mais les mots s’impriment dans son esprit, et pour une raison inconnue, Stiles hoche la tête d’un air solennel. Le garçon sourit, satisfait ou soulagé, c’est difficile à dire à cause de la distance et disparaît comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Le jeune humain a à peine le temps de s’en étonner qu’il se fait méchamment plaquer au sol. Quand les étoiles qui ont envahi sa vision se dispersent enfin, il voit Trevor qui le regarde d’un air suffisant.

Trevor, c’est le meilleur ami de Kevin pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question. Clairement le plaquage de Stiles alors qu’il n’a pas le ballon est une vengeance inspirée directement par le traitement que Stiles a infligé à Kevin. Et le coach ne dit rien, confirmant que tout ça n’est qu’un prétexte pour qu’ils se roulent dans la boue.

L’équipe des « sans maillots » se donne l’accolade, comme si envoyer Stiles au sol était l’exploit du siècle. Il comprend que s’il ne fait rien, il va être sérieusement blessé. Se relevant, Stiles se prépare à affronter ses adversaires.

L’action se passe très vite. Trevor a le ballon et fonce droit sur Stiles. Le jeune Stilinski se plante fermement sur ses pieds et l’attend. Puis, quand l’autre lui arrive dessus, Stiles avance son pied droit, se place légèrement de côté et met son épaule en avant. Quand Trevor entre en contact avec lui, il valdingue presque trois mètres plus loin. Pour que les choses soient claires, c’est Trevor qui fait un beau vol plané.

Stiles, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, observe son adversaire pendant quelques instants quand une pensée envahit son esprit et refuse d’en partir. C’est une pensée horrifiante et pour une fois, le jeune homme aimerait bien que son trouble de l’attention vienne s’en occuper, mais non, il n’a pas cette chance.

Sans écouter les vociférations du coach qui lui ordonne de revenir sur le terrain, Stiles retourne aux vestiaires et attrape ses affaires sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il est pressé.

OoOoO

Derek est tranquillement en train de bouquiner quand il perçoit le bruit de la jeep de Stiles en bas de son immeuble. Qu’est-ce que l’humain fait ici ? Il devrait être en cours, non ? Derek espère vraiment qu’il n’y a eu aucun problème, parce qu’ils n’ont vraiment pas besoin de ça. Les mois d’été ont été plus que calmes et l’Alpha aimerait bien que ça continue comme ça.

Si ça se trouve, Derek s’inquiète pour rien. Après tout, s’il y avait eu un problème au lycée, l’un de ses loups l’auraient prévenu, non ? Ils n’auraient pas envoyé Stiles pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ou alors, c’est si mauvais qu’ils ont envoyé le seul humain de la meute en espérant que l’Alpha se souviendrait que Stiles est plus fragile qu’eux et donc, que Derek ne le tuera pas. Avec eux, c’est totalement possible.

Pendant que Stiles grimpe les quatre étages séparant le rez-de-chaussée du loft – Derek refuse de remettre l’ascenseur en service, ses ennemis peuvent très bien monter les escaliers – Derek envoie un message à Isaac. C’est le seul qui répond systématiquement. Certes, après qu’il a viré le loup blond dans le but de le protéger des Alphas, les choses ont été un peu tendues entre eux, mais ça s’arrange. Lentement, mais sûrement.

**Tout va bien ?**

**Oui pk ?** répond presque immédiatement Isaac.

 **Stiles est ici** , renvoie Derek, parce que s’il ne répond rien, il n’a pas fini d’en entendre parler.

Quand Stiles entre enfin – sans frapper – Derek constate deux choses. D’abord, l’humain pue la colère. A ce niveau-là, on pourrait même parler de rage. Pourtant, ce n’est pas ce qui interpelle réellement Derek. Non, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, c’est que Stiles n’est pas essoufflé.

D’habitude, quand Stiles a fini de monter les quatre étages à pied, il est au bord de l’asphyxie. Pas cette fois. Derek n’a pas le temps d’exprimer son étonnement.

\- TOI ! l’apostrophe Stiles. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?!

_Je t’ai fait l’amour toute la nuit dans mes rêves._

Pendant une seconde, Derek craint d’avoir dit ça à voix haute, parce que Stiles semble encore plus en colère.

L’Alpha sait que Stiles ne ressent aucune attirance pour lui, il l’a accepté il y a longtemps. L’odeur de Stiles ne comporte aucun désir quand il est près du loup, les battements de son cœur ne changent pas, à moins que Derek ne le menace. Derek en a pris son parti. Si les seules fois où il peut obtenir une réaction physique de Stiles, c’est quand il envahit son espace personnel et qu’il le menace, eh bien soit. Derek prend ce qu’il peut.

L’alpha ne montre rien de son désir, de son attirance ou même de ses sentiments envers le plus jeune, mais ses nuits sont peuplées de Stiles. Parfois, dans les rêves de Derek, ils font l’amour. Passionnément ou tendrement. Parfois, ils baisent. Sauvagement. À la limite de la bestialité et de la douleur. Ces rêves-là, Derek arrive encore à les gérer. Il se réveille dur comme du bois ou même trempé, mais il gère. C’est quand il rêve qu’ils sont simplement ensemble, qu’ils font toutes ces petites choses que tous les couples prennent pour acquis que Derek a mal.

Il sait qu’il ne s’endormira jamais avec Stiles dans le creux de ses bas. Il ne pourra jamais déposer de baisers tendres contre la tempe de l’humain en passant à côté de lui. Il ne pourra jamais le prendre dans ses bras en regardant un film avec la meute. Ce sont ces rêves-là qui font mal à Derek, qui le laissent triste et blessé alors qu’il se réveille seul dans un lit vide et froid.

\- Qu-est-ce que tu m’as fait ?! hurle à nouveau Stiles quand il est clair que l’Alpha ne répondra pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Stiles ? Grogne Derek.

Voilà, ne montrer que de l’exaspération. Ne pas montrer qu’il tient beaucoup à l’humain.

Vous savez le pire ? C’est que Derek sait que Stiles n’en ferait pas toute une montagne s’il savait que l’Alpha est amou… L’apprécie beaucoup. L’humain serait flatté – peut-être – mais il lui expliquerait gentiment que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Stiles a trop longtemps vécu un amour non partagé pour ne pas savoir exactement comment réagir et quoi dire. Malgré tout, Derek ne dira rien. Pour deux raisons. La première, c’est qu’il ne veut pas que les choses deviennent bizarres avec la meute. Parce que soyons lucide, même si Stiles est gentil et le jette en douceur, les Bêtas vont prendre parti et Derek ne veut voir ça arriver. La seconde, c’est qu’il a sa fierté, bon dieu ! Savoir qu’on va se faire jeter, ce n’est pas la même chose qu’être effectivement jeté.

Derek se lève et se rapproche de Stiles, mais celui-ci recule. Derek fronce encore plus les sourcils. Il y a longtemps que le jeune n’a pas ressenti le besoin de se tenir physiquement loin du loup. Certes, ils ne sont pas amis – principalement parce que l’Alpha ne peut pas et ne veut pas se le permettre, ce serait un peu trop proche de ce qu’il veut vraiment – mais ils sont maintenant assez à l’aise l’un avec l’autre pour être physiquement proches.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? répète Stiles, incrédule. Alors explique-moi ça Derek ! J’ai monté ces putains d’escaliers sans en crever ! J’ai envoyé valdinguer un mec deux fois plus lourd que moi sans problème ! Comment j’ai pu faire ça, si tu ne m’as pas mordu ?!

C’est au tour de Derek de reculer, comme si Stiles venait de le frapper.

\- Tu crois que je t’ai mordu sans te demander ton avis, comprend Derek d’un ton sans émotion. Tu crois que je suis comme Peter.

\- Peter a demandé, lui ! crache Stiles. Et quand j’ai dit non, il m’a foutu la paix, lui !

Derek est horrifié. C’est une chose de savoir que Stiles ne l’aime pas, c’en est une autre de savoir que l’humain pense qu’il est pire que son oncle psychopathe.

Peut-être que c’est la faute de Derek. À force de tout faire pour que Stiles ne se rende compte de rien, Derek en est venu à n’être que grognon et menaçant avec l’humain. Comment voulez-vous qu’il sache que l’Alpha s’empoisonnerait à l’aconit plutôt que de lui faire du mal ? Comment voulez-vous que Stiles sache que Derek ne le mordra jamais, surtout sans son consentement, parce qu’il aime qu’il soit humain ? Pas parce que ça fait de Stiles un faible, mais au contraire parce qu’il est tellement plus fort qu’un loup-garou. Pas physiquement évidemment, mais mentalement. Stiles a résisté et survécu à tellement de choses qui auraient bridé plus d’une créature surnaturelle, Derek y compris. Mais ça, Stiles ne peut pas le savoir, puisque Derek ne lui a jamais dit ne serait-ce qu’un mot gentil.

Sauf que Derek refuse de s’engager sur cette route. Kate, Jennifer… Ça fait déjà beaucoup, le loup ne supportera pas une nouvelle blessure.

\- Va-t’en ! Ordonne l’Alpha, ses yeux devenant rouges.

Derek puise dans la colère qui fait toujours rage en lui, parce que c’est tellement mieux que de s’effondrer de douleur.

\- Oh que non ! Objecte Stiles. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu avoues ce que tu m’as fait !

\- Je ne t’ai rien fait ! Explose Derek.

Le loup s’avance, empoigne le bras de Stiles dans l’intention de le jeter dehors, mais sans qu’il comprenne comment, il se retrouve plaqué face au mur, Stiles collé à son dos.

\- Alors, explique-moi ça, Derek ! Exige Stiles, alors qu’il n’a aucun mal à maintenir la position, malgré toutes les tentatives de l’Alpha pour se libérer. Si tu ne m’as pas mordu, comment je peux faire ça ?

\- Je ne t’ai pas mordu ! Répète Derek avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

C’est quelque chose qu’il ne fait que rarement. Respirer l’odeur de Stiles à pleins poumons. Parce que Derek se connaît, avoir l’odeur de Stiles comme ça, c’est probablement tout ce qui suffirait pour qu’il craque et se jette sur l’humain. Heureusement, dans la position où il se trouve, le loup ne peut rien faire. A part peut-être se frotter contre Stiles comme un chien en chaleur, mais il a encore assez de respect pour lui-même pour se retenir.

\- Tu n’es pas un loup, explique Derek. Réfléchis Stiles, si tu avais été mordu, tu serais au moins partiellement transformé. Surtout en colère comme tu l’es. Aucun nouveau loup ne peut se contrôler comme ça. C’est juste impossible. Tu n’es pas un loup-garou.

D’un seul coup, l’Alpha est libre. Quand il se retourne, Stiles est à deux mètres de lui et continue de reculer, le visage pâle et défait.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? demande Stiles d’une petite voix brisée.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis déprimée et l'heure est bien sombre aujourd'hui, Trump est le prochain président des EU et ça n'annonce rien de bon pour les 4 prochaines années
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous, à ce week end pour ceux et celles que je verrai à la Y/Con et sinon j'ai une surprise pour tout le monde Vendredi. Un petit quelque chose pour nous réchauffer et nous remonter le moral
> 
> Bisous tout plein

La colère de Stiles disparaît aussi rapidement qu’elle est apparue. Il doit se retenir pour ne pas s’effondrer sur place. Il ne peut pas se permettre de paraître faible devant l’Alpha. Déjà que celui-ci le tolère à peine, il ne va pas en plus lui donner des raisons de le mépriser encore plus.

Stiles sera fort, un point c’est tout. Il peut le faire. Il l’a déjà prouvé puisqu’il le fait depuis que Scott a été mordu. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des adolescents qui découvrent que les loups-garous existent, combattent un Alpha rendu cinglé par le deuil, sont torturés par un chasseur qui a un pied dans un service gériatrique, se font paralyser non pas une, mais deux fois, par un mec qu’ils détestent et qui a été transformé en lézard géant, qui voient leur père kidnappé par un truc franchement hideux et meurent pour prendre la place du sacrifice et ainsi retrouver leur père ? Tout ça, sans s’effondrer ?

Soyons lucide, la plupart des adolescents de son âge auraient fini à Eichen House s’ils avaient vécu à peine un quart de tout ce qu’il a eu à affronter. Lui fait à peine quelques cauchemars. Bon okay, des cauchemars qui se manifestent quand il est éveillé puisque Stiles réalise que le garçon qu’il a vu au bord du terrain de Lacrosse était présent dans l’un des fragments du rêve qu’il a fait la nuit précédente.

Il a vu le jeune homme alors enfant être coursé dans les rues d’une ville au ciel obscurci par les fumées. Il l’a vu se faire attraper par deux hommes qui l’ont assommé et jeté dans une cellule humide et sombre. Et, à bien y réfléchir, les autres fragments de son rêve étaient similaires à celui-ci.

\- Stiles ? Fait Derek.

Quand l’humain – mais l’est-il toujours ? – relève la tête, il constate que l’Alpha s’est rapproché et le regarde avec… Non, Stiles doit se tromper. Ce n’est absolument pas de l’inquiétude qu’il voit dans les yeux de Derek. Ça doit être de l’exaspération ou de la colère. S’il voit autre chose dans les yeux verts, c’est parce que la lumière se reflète dedans et lui fait voir des choses qui n’existent pas. Parce que Derek le déteste, il ne peut donc pas être inquiet pour lui. C’est une évidence. Vous vous inquiétez pour les gens que vous ne pouvez pas piffer, vous ? Non. Donc voilà. CQFD. Bref.

\- Stiles, il faudrait que tu te calmes, d’accord ? Demande doucement Derek.

Se calmer ? Mais je suis calme, a envie de dire Stiles, sauf qu’il découvre que sa respiration est hachée. C’est presque avec détachement qu’il se rend compte qu’une crise d’angoisse le guette. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas la voir venir, celle-là ?

Il sursaute et fait un bond en arrière quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fixe l’Alpha et encore une fois, la lumière lui joue des tours. Derek ne peut pas avoir été blessé par son geste, c’est impossible.

Stiles essaye de se concentrer, mais Derek commence à lui parler et ça ne l’aide pas. Pas du tout même. Parce que le loup a une voix super sexy et que si le plus jeune commence à se fixer sur ce fait, il va penser à tout ce que Derek a de sexy et son odeur va trahir ses phéromones et Derek va le frapper parce qu’un pauvre post-ado bande pour lui et… _Ok, Stiles, concentre-toi juste sur ce qu’il dit, pas sur sa voix_ , se dit-il. _Juste les mots, mon pote. Tu peux le faire._

\- Stiles, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoue Derek.

La crise d’angoisse se transforme sans prévenir en crise de fou rire un brin hystérique. Stiles ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il rit, rit et rit encore, jusqu’à en pleurer et avoir mal au ventre. _Au moins, il fait des abdos_ , se dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Stiles prend un temps infini pour retrouver assez de souffle pour haleter :

\- Putain, c’est la fin du monde.

\- Quoi ? S’exclame Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T’es gentil avec moi, explique Stiles qui a enfin réussi à se calmer. Du coup, je me dis que c’est la fin du monde.

Le visage de l’Alpha se ferme et il recule.

\- Je suis gentil, argue Derek.

\- Pas avec moi, non, contre Stiles. Avec les autres, ça t’arrive, mais moi j’ai droit au mur et aux grondements avec menaces de m’arracher la gorge avec tes dents.

Derek ouvre la bouche, mais Stiles le coupe avant qu’il puisse dire un mot.

\- Mec, c’est bon, t’inquiète. Je sais que tu me détestes et que tu m’supportes à cause de Scott. C’est pas grave. Je m’en fous.

Stiles espère que les battements de son cœur ne trahissent pas son mensonge, parce que ça fait partie des choses auxquelles il ne s’autorise pas à penser.

Contrairement à ce qui s’est passé avec Lydia, Stiles ne fait rien pour faire connaître son béguin. Il tient à sa gorge là où elle se trouve, merci bien. Quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il était en passe de développer des sentiments aussi intenses que malvenus pour l’Alpha local, Stiles s’est juré que personne n’en saurait jamais rien. C’est un secret qu’il emportera dans la tombe. Autant dire que, vu son style de vie, il n’aura pas très longtemps à rester silencieux.

\- Écoute, continue Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte, je suis désolé d’avoir débarqué comme ça et de t’avoir accusé, je voulais juste être sûr.

Alors qu’il va sortir, il entend Derek dire :

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- J’aurais pu m’y tromper, répond-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

OoOoO

            Lorsque Stiles rentre dans sa chambre, il claque la porte. Il en ras le bol de tout et de tous. D’abord, ce qui lui arrive, puis Kevin, ensuite Derek. Ok, l’Alpha ne l’a pas mordu, mais alors qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Stiles laisse échapper un cri de rage pure quand il se rend compte que la poignée de la porte lui est restée dans la main. C’est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Il claque régulièrement ce stupide panneau en bois et la poignée a toujours tenu le choc jusqu’à cet instant. Il se peut que ce soit des années de maltraitance qui font que la crémone a soudain décidé que trop, c’était trop, mais quelque part, Stiles en doute. Ça ressemble un peu trop à tout ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd’hui.

Mais vous savez le pire ?

Stiles est maintenant coincé dans sa chambre. Il n’a plus aucune possibilité de sortir de la pièce…

Rageant toujours, il sort son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon – il pense brièvement à Fol œil qui hurle qu’il va perdre une fesse s’il ne fait pas attention. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! – et l’écrase entre ses doigts, détruisant l’appareil.

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration. Surtout, ne pas s’énerver. Rester calme.

A petits pas lents et précautionneux, comme s’il pouvait briser le plancher, il va jusqu’à son ordinateur et clique doucement, tout doucement sur l’icône « Skype », en priant pour que Scott soit connecté. Certes, il pourrait essayer d’enfoncer la porte. Après tout, il a l’air d’en avoir la force maintenant, même s’il ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi. Sauf qu’avec la chance qu’il a, ce qui lui donne cette puissance va choisir le moment où son épaule va se connecter avec la porte pour l’abandonner. Donc il s’abstient. Et puis de toute façon, le battant s’ouvre vers l’intérieur, alors pour l’enfoncer, il faut être à l’extérieur. Autant dire que lui ne peut vraiment rien faire.

Au bout de ce qui lui semble une éternité, Scott répond enfin à son appel.

\- Hey Stiles, tu vas jamais croire ce qui s’est passé au lycée aujourd’hui !

On pourrait croire que parce que Stiles est le moulin à paroles du duo, Scott est plus posé et plus à l’écoute. Eh bien on se tromperait et lourdement en plus. Parfois, Scott peut parler plus que Stiles. Surtout quand il a un truc qu’il veut absolument raconter et qu’il doit le dire tout de suite, peu importe ce que fait la personne en face de lui.

\- Scott, tente Stiles.

\- Bon j’étais pas là pour le voir, mais il parait qu’un mec a mis une raclée à Kevin, raconte Scott. Un seconde m’a dit que Kevin était parti en ambulance, mais maman m’a dit qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, donc c’est probablement faux. Sérieux, personne n’a été capable de me dire qui avait fait ça. Enfin si, un mec a dit que c’était toi, mais on sait que c’est pas possible. Le prend pas mal, mais le mec fait genre trente kilos de plus que toi, donc bon, c’est juste pas possible quoi.

\- C’était moi, soupire Stiles.

\- Un moment, je me suis dit que c’était peut-être Ethan, mais je me suis souvenu qu’il était parti…

\- C’ETAIT MOI, BON DIEU !!!! Hurle Stiles pour attirer l’attention de son meilleur ami.

Ça marche plutôt bien, puisque le loup-garou arrête de parler, le temps de fixer son meilleur ami d’un air incrédule, puis il enchaîne :

\- Ah ! Pas mal ta blague, Stiles. Non plus sérieusement…

\- Scott ! Je suis sérieux bordel !!!

\- Comment ça t’es sérieux ? s’exclame Scott, toujours sur ce petit ton incrédule. Toi, t’as cassé la gueule de Kevin ?

\- Alors déjà, j’ai pas cassé la gueule À Kevin, je l’ai juste encastrée dans un casier avant que ce soit mon visage qui le soit, corrige Stiles patiemment. Ensuite est-ce que tu peux venir enfoncer la porte de ma chambre, s’il-te-plaît ? Je suis enfermé dedans.

Stiles essaye de ne pas s’énerver ou de mal prendre l’incrédulité de son meilleur ami. Après tout, c’est assez compréhensible. Donnez une batte et un méchant vilain pas beau à Stiles et il saute dans la bataille, mais mettez-le face à un abruti qui le chahute et il ne dira rien. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il n’y a pas de danger immédiat, dans le sens où personne ne risque de mourir. Du coup, pourquoi perdre son énergie quand on sait que la meute affrontera certainement très vite son prochain ennemi ? Voilà la philosophie de Stiles.

\- Comment tu t’es enfermé dans ta chambre ? s’étonne Scott qui a déjà oublié l’histoire avec Kevin.

\- La poignée m’est restée dans la main, avoue Stiles, gêné.

Scott rit, comme si l’attitude de son meilleur ami était du plus haut comique. Ce qui n’est pas le cas, parce qu’il est le seul à rire.

\- J’arrive, promet Scott.

Stiles coupe la communication en se disant que si Scott repère une jolie fille qui lui envoie un sourire, il peut attendre le loup-garou pendant encore longtemps.

Il a l’impression d’être injuste, mais soyons honnête, Scott a parfois la concentration d’un chiot qui court après un papillon avant de voir une branche. Autant dire, pas beaucoup. Stiles pensait qu’il récupérerait un peu du temps libre de son meilleur ami, après le départ d’Allison – et surtout sa mise en couple avec Isaac – mais non, c’est même presque l’inverse. Scott est toujours soit occupé avec Deaton à la clinique, soit… Stiles ne le sait même pas. Et ne veut pas le savoir. Ça concerne probablement la meute de toute façon, donc il n’a aucun besoin de le savoir.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il était tenu au courant de ce qui se passait pour la bande de loups-garous de toute façon. Les seules fois où il en entend parler, c’est quand Derek envoie Scott lui demander de faire des recherches. Parce que bien évidemment, cet imbécile d’Alpha n’a même pas les couilles de venir lui-même.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Stiles a repris la poignée cassée dans sa main et serre. Serre. Et serre encore. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve avec une pièce tortue dans la main, mais il n’y prête même pas attention, tout à son monologue intérieur sur l’ingratitude des membres de la meute. C’est vrai quoi, il leur a tous sauvé la vie à un moment ou un autre, ils pourraient tenir compte de lui non ? Ben non. Apparemment, il est assez bon pour chercher des informations, mais pas pour faire partie du groupe.

La porte de sa chambre qui s’ouvre sous la poussée énergique de Scott le sort de ses pensées.

\- Hey Stiles ! s’exclame joyeusement Scott. Je suis venu te sauver !

Stiles retient de justesse le « pour une fois » qui arrive presque jusqu’à sa bouche. Presque.

\- Merci mon pote, sourit Stiles. Il faut que j’aille voir Deaton.

\- Deaton ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, Scott, commence à patiemment expliquer Stiles, comme s’il parlait à un tout petit enfant, que je me retrouve avec une super force alors que je n’ai pas été mordu, ben c’est pas normal.

\- Comment tu sais que t’as pas été mordu ? demande Scott, avec ce même air de confusion sur le visage.

Stiles secoue la tête. Plus d’un an à être un loup-garou et pourtant, Scott agit toujours comme si tout ce bordel de lycanthropie n’existait pas. Ou en tout cas, comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Comme si Scott n’était pas un loup-garou.

\- Derek m’a dit que je ne sentais pas comme un loup, déclare Stiles avant de grimacer.

\- T’en as parlé à Derek avant moi ? questionne Scott d’un air blessé.

Stiles aurait dû le savoir non ? Scott ramène encore et toujours tout à lui. Comme d’habitude. Bon okay, peut-être qu’il est un peu injuste, mais pour une fois, une seule fois, il aimerait que son meilleur ami soit là pour lui, comme il l’a été pour Scott.

\- Oui, Scott, j’en ai parlé à Derek, parce que c’est un Alpha et donc, si j’avais été mordu il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit par lui.

\- Et il t’a dit que tu n’étais pas un loup-garou ?

\- C’est ça.

\- Et tu l’as cru ? Juste comme ça ?

\- Dis, je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance, maintenant, fait remarquer Stiles.

Scott se renfrogne encore plus et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Stiles ne lui dit pas que cette posture ressemble beaucoup à celle que prend souvent Derek. Quelque chose lui dit que ça ne plaira pas au jeune McCall.

\- Il a aidé avec Deucalion, concède Scott. Mais pour le Darach, il n’a rien fait et a même bossé avec elle. Pire, il a couché avec elle.

Cette fois, Stiles en a assez. Il découvre que son meilleur ami est capable de la pire des mauvaises foi et il n’aime pas ça du tout.

\- Alors d’une, tu peux parler, il me semble bien que tu as bossé avec Deucalion, nous laissant tous tomber, rétorque sèchement le jeune humain. Ensuite, Derek ne savait pas que Jennifer était le Darach et dès qu’il l’a su, il a essayé d’aider. C’est pas de sa faute si Jennifer a empoisonné sa sœur pour l’obliger à coopérer.

\- Jennifer avait ma mère, c’est pour ça que je me suis allié avec Deucalion ! proteste Scott.

            - Et ça t’a tellement bien réussi, ironise Stiles.

\- Tu sais quoi ? gronde Scott. Démerde-toi.

Et le jeune loup-garou repart en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant son meilleur ami bouche bée. Scott n’a pas fait ça, si ? Comme pour s’en assurer, Stiles s’avance vers le battant et tente de l’ouvrir en crochetant ses ongles rongés entre le panneau et le montant. Mais rien ne bouge. Sauf qu’il s’arrache un peu le peu d’ongles qu’il lui reste.

Complètement démoralisé, Stiles va se laisser tomber sur son lit lorsque son regard tombe sur la fenêtre. Est-ce qu’il peut ? De prime abord, ça semble une très, mais alors une vraiment très mauvaise idée. Avec sa chance, il va tomber sur le crâne et se le fracturer. Il ne va pas se tuer, ça non, ce serait trop facile. Par contre, rester tétraplégique, ça c’est probable.

Il pourrait appeler son père. Sauf que non. Parce que son père n’a pas récupéré son boulot depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre de prendre une heure pour venir sortir son fils de sa dernière connerie. Même si ce n’est pas vraiment une connerie. Bon ok, ça c’est juste une excuse. La vérité, c’est qu’il ne veut pas avoir à dire à son paternel qu’il n’est peut-être plus si humain que ça. Ça a déjà été assez difficile d’expliquer toute cette connerie de surnaturel, sans en plus en rajouter. Et puis, Stiles se souvient parfaitement du soulagement sur le visage de son père quand il a assuré être humain et vouloir le rester, sauf mort imminente et inévitable. Alors il ne va certainement l’appeler pour lui demander de le sortir de sa chambre, parce qu’il a arraché la poignée.

Il pourrait appeler… Eh bien, personne d’autre, en réalité. Parce que soyons lucide, à part Scott et son père, il a qui dans sa vie ?

Derek ? Ah, il s’étouffe avec sa salive et il revient, bougez pas.

Lydia ? Mais bien sûr, dès qu’il arrivera à la séparer de Jackson, qu’elle aime au point de pouvoir l’arracher de la mort. Bon plan.

Erica ? Bien sûr, pour encore se faire assommer avec une partie de sa propre voiture ? Une fois lui a suffi, merci bien.

Boyd ? Le noir lui rira probablement au nez, avant de raccrocher.

Il ne lui reste donc que la fenêtre.

Bon, après tout, ça ne peut pas être si difficile que ça, si ? Les loups le font tout le temps et même des gens normaux. Pas que les loups-garous ne soient pas normaux, mais vous voyez ce qu’il veut dire, non ?

Bref…

La fenêtre donc…

C’est presque avec crainte qu’il s’approche du rectangle qui ouvre le mur sur l’extérieur, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour le pousser dehors, ce qui est complètement stupide, mais il habite à Beacon Hills, alors on ne peut jamais savoir avec cette foutue ville. Qui dit que l’impossible n’est pas maintenant possible ? Hein ? Personne ne peut lui garantir que sa fenêtre est bien une simple fenêtre et pas… Un portail vers la bouche de l’enfer ou un truc dans le genre. Cette pensée le fait s’arrêter une seconde.

Bouche de l’enfer…

D’où sort-il cette expression ? Stiles est quasiment sûr de ne jamais l’avoir entendu de toute sa vie. Lors d’une de ces nombreuses nuits sans sommeil qui semblent être son quotidien depuis le sacrifice que Scott, Allison et lui ont fait pour sauver leurs parents ? Peut-être, mais quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui dit que ce n’est pas là non plus.

Bon, il y réfléchira plus tard. Pour l’instant, il doit sortir de sa chambre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il enjambe le rebord et s’assoit dessus. Il fait ensuite l’erreur de regarder en bas.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

C’est la deuxième de la journée et sachant qu’au départ, c’est la même idée, ça veut dire quelque chose non ?

Bon, il ne va pas y passer la journée. Des gens font ça tout le temps et s’en sortent très bien. Lui aussi ira très bien. Il ne va ni se tuer, ni se casser quelque chose. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se prépare à sauter, quand…

\- STILES !

Stiles sursaute au hurlement et tombe…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA Y/CON C'ETAIT TROP BIEN!
> 
> Non seulement, j'ai vu tout plein d'entre vous et rien que ça, c'était génial, mais en plus Orange-Sanguine m'a fait la surprise de m'amener Erika Keysie et WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW j'ai pleuré lol Manquait TheCrasy et Voidonce pour que la dream team soit complète puisque Chapaf était là, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois ;)
> 
> Maintenant le chapitre!
> 
> Vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir savoir qui a crié, donc voila voila ;)
> 
> Mais d'abord, on remonte un peu en arrière pour connaitre un peu plus les pensées de Derek, histoire que vous ayez bien envie de le frapper ;)
> 
> Pour rappel, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la fin :p

Derek tourne en rond – parce qu’en carré, c’est pas pratique du tout – dans son loft. Il se dit qu’il devrait courir après Stiles, essayer de lui expliquer… Expliquer quoi ? Stiles ne veut pas entendre ses explications. Il ne l’a pas dit, évidemment, mais c’est comme ça que Derek l’interprète.

Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas interpréter. Peut-être qu’il devrait poser directement la question à Stiles, mais… Mais leur dernière conversation ne s’est pas si bien passée que ça, quand on regarde bien.

Derek a tellement bien réussi à cacher ses sentiments pour Stiles que celui-ci croit que l’Alpha le déteste. Bravo Derek, bien joué. Comment va-t-il rattraper ça maintenant ? Parce que soyons clair, un simple « je ne te déteste pas » ne suffira pas.

Bien décidé à arranger les choses, même s’il ne sait pas encore comment, Derek attrape sa fidèle veste en cuir, les clefs de sa non moins fidèle Camaro et sort de son loft, déterminé à aller voir Stiles et lui faire entendre raison.

Faire entendre raison à Stiles… Est-ce que quelqu’un est déjà arrivé à faire ça ? Est-ce que Derek ne devrait pas appeler une personne plus apte à faire face à l’hyperactif qui peut parler pendant de longues minutes sans s’interrompre ? Surtout que Derek n’est pas forcément la personne la plus à l’aise avec les mots ou les sentiments. Quelqu’un qui ose dire ce qu’il pense, sans avoir peur qu’on se serve de ses paroles pour lui faire du mal. Bref, quelqu’un qui n’est pas Derek Hale.

Il caresse un instant l’idée d’appeler quelqu’un pour l’aider, pour lui donner des conseils. Mais qui ?

Scott ? Oui, bien sûr. Le Bêta va même lui dire tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur Stiles, sans rechigner, sans discuter et surtout, de son plein gré. Le soleil se lève au Nord, les gars !!

Lydia ? À la limite, la rouquine, pardon, la blonde vénitienne pourrait éventuellement lui filer un coup de main, mais elle voudrait savoir pourquoi et tous les autres détails et Derek ne se sent pas la force de l’affronter. La vérité ? Elle lui fout la trouille.

Deaton ? Moui, deux fois même.

Le Shérif ? Autant se coller lui-même une balle à l’Aconit dans le front, ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux.

Donc, il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Et il n’a pas intérêt de foirer sur ce coup-là parce que quelque chose lui dit qu’il n’aura pas de nouvelle chance. S’il ne réussit pas à convaincre Stiles que non, il ne le déteste pas, il se pourrait que ce soit la dernière fois que Derek voit l’humain. Mais comment faire, sans pour autant déballer ses sentiments pour l’humain ? Le dilemme est cornélien, non ? En tout cas, Derek ne sait pas comment faire.

Il se sent perdu et en colère contre lui-même. A force de vouloir se protéger pour ne pas souffrir, c’est Stiles qui a souffert. Et qui souffre peut-être encore.

C’est donc bien décidé à changer cet état de fait que l’Alpha conduit jusque chez Stiles. Quand il sort de sa voiture, son cœur s’arrête de battre.

C’est une expression qu’il n’a jamais réellement comprise avant cet instant. Quand il a tué Paige, son cœur s’est brisé sous le coup de la perte de son premier amour et de ce qu’il a dû faire parce qu’il était un adolescent facilement manipulable. Quand il a tué sa famille, son cœur s’est desséché au point qu’il croyait ne plus jamais rien pouvoir ressentir, à part de la colère et de la haine envers Kate et lui-même. Mais là, à cet instant, il n’est pas sûr que son cœur batte encore. Parce que ce qu’il voit le fige.

Stiles est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, prêt à sauter et semblant évaluer la distance entre l’endroit où il est et le sol. Comme pour calculer la meilleure façon de tomber pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Est-ce que c’est égocentrique de la part de Derek de penser que Stiles veut se faire du mal parce qu’il croit que l’Alpha ne l’aime pas ? Carrément ouais. Mais à cet instant, le loup ne réfléchit pas. Tout ce qu’il voit, c’est que Stiles va sauter et qu’avec la chance qu’il a, il va se rompre le cou.

Il hurle : « STILES ! », avant de se traiter de tous les noms. Parce que, bien sûr qu’il a surpris le plus jeune. Bien sûr que Stiles a sursauté et donc, est tombé.

En poussant au maximum sa vitesse de loup-garou – et en étant un Alpha, il est bien plus rapide qu’un loup-garou lambda – il se précipite vers l’endroit où Stiles est susceptible de tomber, espérant arriver à temps pour le sauver.

Derek a l’impression de se déplacer dans de la mélasse, comme si l’air était soudain devenu si épais qu’il est presque impossible de se mouvoir. C’est comme s’il courait au ralenti, comme dans ces films stupides où le héros sort du brasier alors que tout le monde le pense mort. Il ne se sent aucunement l’âme d’un héros à cet instant. Il sait qu’il n’arrivera pas à temps. Il sait qu’il va voir Stiles se fracasser le crâne et il sait qu’il ne pourra rien y faire. Il n’a qu’une envie alors qu’il se rapproche rapidement – pas assez rapidement, trop lent – c’est de se transformer en loup et hurler son chagrin et son désespoir au ciel, pour que tous sachent qu’il est en deuil, qu’il a encore perdu quelqu’un qu’il aime et que cette fois, il ne s’en remettra pas. Il y a des limites à ce qu’il peut encaisser avant de s’effondrer et de rester au sol, trop brisé pour recoller les morceaux et continuer.

Derek voit Stiles chuter. Encore une fois, il a l’impression que le temps a ralenti, pour qu’il puisse bien apprécier la mort de… Mais Stiles ne meurt pas. Derek se fige, dérape dans l’herbe qui se trouve sous les fenêtres de Stiles et manque tomber. Parce que l’humain ne se fracasse pas sur le sol, il ne se brise pas les os.

Contre toute attente, Stiles se réceptionne, non pas gracieusement, parce qu’il reste Stiles, mais au moins avec efficacité et sans blessures. Accroupi sur le sol, le jeune homme relève la tête et c’est éberlué qu’il échange un regard avec l’Alpha qui reste là à l’observer, complètement abasourdi.

\- Derek, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? lui redemande Stiles.

C’est ce qui sort Derek de sa stupeur. Cette question, posée encore une fois d’une petite voix brisée, lui montre que Stiles n’en sait pas plus que lui et plus que tout, si c’est vers lui qu’il se tourne, alors c’est quand même que, quelque part, il n’a pas peur de Derek, peut-être même qu’il lui fait confiance. Enfin, peut-être pas, mais en attendant, il se tourne vers l’Alpha pour avoir de l’aide. Pas Scott, notez bien, mais bien Derek. Il en ressent de la fierté.

C’est lentement qu’il s’approche de l’humain. Lentement, parce que Derek refuse de lui faire peur ou de l’inquiéter plus qu’il ne l’est déjà. Ça n’empêche pas Stiles de flancher, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Derek lui mette un coup. Ça brise un peu le cœur de l’Alpha, mais c’est pour ça qu’il est venu au départ, non ? Pour montrer à Stiles qu’il n’a aucune raison de le craindre, que Derek ne le déteste pas.

Alors l’Alpha tend la main pour aider Stiles à se relever. Il ne parle pas, ne l’empoigne pas pour le remettre sur ses pieds, il tend juste sa main, attendant que Stiles décide de la prendre ou non. Et un moment plus tard, il sent Stiles la prendre. Derek retient un soupir de soulagement. Si Stiles le touche sans trop hésiter, c’est que tout n’est pas perdu. Il peut encore arranger les choses. En tout cas, c’est ce que Derek espère.

\- Tu t’es pas blessé ? Tu vas bien ? s’inquiète-t-il.

L’Alpha espère quand même que son inquiétude peut passer pour celle qu’on ressent quand on a peur qu’un ami se soit fait mal et pas pour… Autre chose.

\- Mwwooo Derek Hale qui s’inquiète pour moi, je suis touché, ironise Stiles.

Derek essaye de ne pas se laisser atteindre. Il l’a cherché après tout. À trop vouloir se cacher, voilà ce qu’il a obtenu. Néanmoins, il a pris une décision et compte s’y tenir. Alors, il dit doucement, en espérant que Stiles ne le rejettera pas :

\- Je m’inquiète toujours pour toi, avoue-t-il.

C’est au tour de Stiles de se figer. Derek ne sait pas comment interpréter le regard que Stiles pose alors sur lui. Il pourrait vérifier à l’odeur ce que le jeune ressent, mais il n’est pas sûr de le faire assez discrètement pour que Stiles ne repère pas la manœuvre. En plus, l’humain devient sacrément bon à repérer les comportements un peu trop lupin et Derek n’a pas envie de devoir subir une nouvelle diatribe sur « Ma vie privée, bordel ! » et « C’est malpoli de renifler les gens ! T’as été élevé par des loups ou quoi ? » Bon, si Derek est amoureux de Stiles, c’est aussi parce qu’il a de l’humour et manie le sarcasme comme personne, mais y a des limites quand même.

\- Tu… Tu t’inquiètes toujours pour moi ? répète Stiles sur un ton incrédule. Toi ? Celui qui m’a menacé de m’arracher la gorge avec tes dents ? Celui qui m’a encastré dans mon volant ? Celui qui me plaque toujours aux murs et me gronde dessus ? Toi, tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? C’est une blague ? T’as invité une émission de caméras cachées ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle est où l’arnaque ?

Derek ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. C’est vrai qu’il a fait pas mal d’erreurs dans sa manière de gérer l’humain et les sentiments qu’il lui porte, mais est-ce que Stiles ne peut pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Au moins, une fois ? Est-ce que c’est vraiment trop demander ? Apparemment oui.

Alors Derek réagit comme d’habitude. Parce que c’est plus simple. Parce que c’est moins douloureux. Parce que, peut-être, peut-être qu’il ne sait plus comment réagir normalement face à Stiles. À force de se cacher, Derek ne sait plus comment sortir de sa carapace. Peut-être.

D’une main ferme, il empoigne Stiles et le tire jusqu’à la Camaro qui attend sagement sur le bord de la route.

\- On va chez Deaton, grogne-t-il.

\- Deaton ? Pour quoi faire ?

L’étonnement est sincère dans la voix de Stiles et Derek se fige, parce que sérieusement, Stiles ne peut pas le penser, si ? L’humain ne voit pas de problème dans son comportement ? Il ne voit pas que ce n’est pas normal de pouvoir malmener un Alpha loup-garou ? – Même si ledit Alpha loup-garou a trouvé ça hyper sexy et… On se concentre Derek ! – Il ne voit pas le problème de tomber d’une fenêtre, certes au premier étage, mais quand même, et de s’en sortir sans une égratignure ? Parce que Derek lui se souvient parfaitement de la fois où Stiles a _trébuché_ sur son propre sac à dos et s’est fait une entorse.

\- Stiles, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu as débarqué chez moi pour m’accuser de t’avoir mordu ? Gronde Derek – oui encore, c’est Derek, suivez un peu – Dois-je te rappeler que tu n’as eu aucun mal à me plaquer au mur ? Ou même que tu viens de tomber de ta fenêtre sans te faire mal ? Qu’est-ce que tu foutais assis sur le rebord de ta fenêtre en plus ?

Stiles rougit fortement et Derek se demande ce que ça veut dire. Tant pis, il renifle, Stiles l’engueulera ou pas, mais le loup doit savoir. Il découvre de l’embarras et… de la colère ? C’est quoi cette connerie ? Pourquoi Stiles est embarrassé et en colère ? Ça n’a aucun sens.

\- Stiles ? fait Derek.

\- Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, marmonne l’humain.

Alors, traitez Derek de débile si vous voulez, mais il ne voit pas en quoi ça explique que Stiles était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il attend donc la suite… qui n’arrive pas. C’est assez étrange pour être noté. Limite, Derek va prendre un calendrier et marquer ce jour d’une pierre blanche. Dans les générations futures, les gens feront référence à cette date, comme étant le jour où Stiles Stilinski ne s’est pas lancé dans un monologue commençant par « Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre » et terminant par « Les fabricants de portes sont responsables de la déforestation ». Ce sera le jour « Silence de Stiles ». Dans plusieurs siècles, on le fêtera dans le monde entier, même si sa signification en aura été perdue depuis longtemps. Les gens ne parleront pas pour le fêter. **(1)**  

Et Derek débloque complètement. Sauf que ce n’est absolument pas sa faute. Un Stiles qui n’élabore pas, ne développe pas, ne se perd pas dans des explications tordues et alambiquées, ben ça fait flipper tout le monde. Oui, même Derek. Surtout Derek en fait. Le loup doit bien avouer qu’il aime entendre la voix de Stiles. Pas seulement parce qu’un Stiles qui parle est un Stiles qui va bien, mais surtout, parce qu’avec le temps, il a développé un genre de réponse quasi pavlovienne à cette voix. Peu importe ce que dit Stiles, Derek doit souvent faire attention à ne pas se mettre à rêvasser au lieu de se concentrer.

Parfois, Derek imagine Stiles expliquer un problème de maths à une petite fille avec les mêmes grains de beauté que lui, mais avec les yeux de Derek. Parfois, Derek imagine Stiles qui apprend à un petit garçon avec les mêmes yeux d’ambre que lui à jouer à La Crosse.

Ce ne sont que des rêveries, des espoirs impossibles à réaliser. Il le sait, pourtant il ne peut s’en empêcher.

Peut-être que ce n’est pas plus mal si Stiles ne parle pas, après tout. Comme ça, Derek n’imaginera plus ce genre de choses. Sauf qu’il aime imaginer ce genre de choses. Même si c’est douloureux, parce qu’il sait que ça n’arrivera jamais.

Soudain, Stiles se défait de sa poigne.

\- Tout ça, c’est de ta faute ! déclare Stiles d’une voix dangereusement basse. Scott m’a planté à cause de toi !

Le terme « planté » envoie des images dans le cerveau de Derek. Des images qui le font paniquer. Parce que ça lui évoque des griffes s’enfonçant dans une chair qui ne guérit pas si facilement, des chairs qui sont pâles comparées à sa propre peau.

L’Alpha ne montre rien de sa panique. Il est passé maître dans l’art de ne pas exposer ses émotions. S’il le veut, et il le veut souvent, son visage peut être neutre en permanence. Enfin neutre, disons plutôt qu’il peut donner l’impression de faire la gueule en permanence.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? fait-il mine de s’exaspérer.

\- J’ai cassé la poignée de ma chambre, commence à expliquer Stiles. J’ai appelé Scott pour qu’il vienne m’ouvrir et il m’a planté là parce que je suis allé te voir !

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c’est de ma faute, soupire Derek en reprenant le bras de Stiles et en l’entraînant à nouveau vers sa voiture.

\- Mais arrête de me tripoter tout le temps, bon Dieu ! Hurle Stiles.

 _Attention, neurones en court de court-circuitage, merci d’attraper un extincteur le plus rapidement possible !_ hurle le cerveau de Derek. Il aura suffi d’un mot, un seul. _Tripoter_. C’est ce mot-là qui envoie le cerveau de Derek dans une spirale dont il va avoir du mal à se sortir. Parce que ce verbe suggère des mains baladeuses, des vêtements qui tombent au sol, des… OK, stop ! C’est pas le moment, il a des choses plus urgentes à penser. L’Alpha se secoue et tente de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ce qui n’est pas aussi facile qu’il y parait. Vous savez depuis combien de temps il bave sur Stiles ? Non ? Lui non plus, mais ça fait longtemps.

Quelque part entre le moment où il a à peine regardé Stiles quand il a rencontré l’humain et Scott dans les bois et ici et maintenant, il est devenu complètement obsédé par Stiles. Au point qu’il passe parfois la nuit sur le toit de la maison Stilinski, juste pour entendre Stiles respirer et bouger dans son sommeil ou l’entendre marmonner tout seul quand le jeune a une de ses nombreuses insomnies.

Encore une fois, Derek se réfugie derrière son sale caractère.

\- Mais t’as fini de râler, s’exaspère-t-il. Bouge ton cul et pose le dans ma voiture putain, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus !

\- Laisse mon cul tranquille, marmonne Stiles.

Derek ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Il se peut qu’il se morde également la langue pour éviter de dire une connerie. Du genre « C’est ce que je fais depuis deux ans », mais il se rappelle fermement que Stiles ne veut pas entendre ce genre de chose. Parce qu’il n’est pas intéressé, il le lui a clairement fait savoir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors d'abord, vous ne me tuez pas, vous avez pas le droit, ok? lol
> 
> Ensuite, je sais plus si je vous l'ai dit, mais c'est TheCrasy qui a corrigé cette fic et du coup, j'ai eu droit à des petits délires dans les marges. Je vous livre celui qui a été inspiré par la journée du silence parce que je meurs de rire à chaque fois ;)
> 
> (1) Je vois tellement Derek faire ça x) Et j'imagine trop, quoi, dans 500 ans ?
> 
> « …... »
> 
> « …... »
> 
> « …... »
> 
> « Au fait, pourquoi on doit tous se la fermer aujourd'hui ? »
> 
> « …... »
> 
> « …... »
> 
> « Sais pas. Ferme-la. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardoooooooooooooon pour le retard! Hier je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps, désolée!
> 
> Mais voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous frustr... pardon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)
> 
> *part dans une autre galaxie*

Stiles passe le trajet jusque chez Deaton à ronchonner intérieurement – en tout cas, il espère que c’est intérieurement. Il lui arrive trop souvent de croire qu’il parle dans sa tête pour s’apercevoir ensuite qu’il a, en fait, parlé à voix haute.

Non mais sérieux, il lui a pris quoi de faire ce commentaire sur son cul ? Même si le commentaire en lui-même donnait plutôt l’impression que Derek cherchait à le toucher, il sait, okay. Il sait que Derek ne le voit pas comme ça et ne le verra jamais comme ça. L’Alpha a été parfaitement clair. Il n’est pas intéressé, point. Il est temps que Stiles se fasse une raison. Il est temps qu’il passe à autre chose. Peut-être que quand il sera à l’université, il pourra se trouver une gentille fille, quelqu’un de complètement différent de Lydia, ou un mec sympa qui soit le total opposé de Derek. Ça veut dire, des personnes qui le remarquent, ne l’envoient pas chier pour un oui ou pour un non et surtout, qui sont intéressés par lui.

Il faut qu’il arrête de se monter la tête comme ça. Il l’a fait avec Lydia et il a mis dix ans à ne plus la voir comme une petite amie potentielle. Résultat, aujourd’hui, ils sont amis. Il ose même dire qu’il est l’un des meilleurs amis de Lydia. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il doit faire avec Derek. Peut-être que s’il arrête de répandre l’odeur de ses émotions partout autour de lui, l’Alpha le traitera mieux et qui sait ? Peut-être qu’ils peuvent devenir des super potes. Pas comme avec Scott, parce que personne ne pourra remplacer Scott, mais quelque chose d’approchant.

Penser à son meilleur ami fait mal à Stiles. Parce qu’il ne pensait pas vivre un jour où Scott le rejetterait comme ça. Certes, ce n’est pas la première fois que Scott l’écarte. Après tout, c’est arrivé souvent quand Allison était dans le coin, mais Stiles n’en a pas voulu au Bêta. Après tout, si lui-même avait réussi à sortir avec Lydia, il aurait totalement pu faire la même chose à son meilleur ami, le faire passer en second plan. Et puis, c’est presque un processus normal. On n’a moins de temps pour ses amis quand on a quelqu’un dans sa vie, tout le monde le sait. Bon peut-être que Stiles n’aurait pas ignoré Scott comme le loup-garou a pu le faire en plusieurs occasions, mais entre amis, on ne juge pas. On accepte et on pardonne. Même si personne ne demande pardon.

Bon ok, peut-être que finalement, Stiles est un peu amer. Mais c’est compréhensible, non ? Il doit vraiment rappeler toutes les fois où il a failli y passer à cause de Scott ? Quand ce n’était pas Scott lui-même qui le menaçait. Alors oui, peut-être qu’un « merci mon pote » aurait été apprécié, mais il n’en dira rien. Scott ne ferait que le regarder, la tête penchée sur le côté avec son regard de chiot confus. On penserait que le regard date de la transformation en loup-garou, mais on aurait tort figurez-vous. Parce qu’en réalité, le regard « qui fait pipi l’amour », comme l’avait une fois appelé Claudia Stilinski, a été mis au point l’année des huit ans de Scott. Arrêtez de croire que Scott est naïf. Bon ok, il l’est, mais pas aussi souvent qu’il veut bien nous le faire croire.

Bref, de quoi il parlait ? Ah oui, Scott et son départ avec pertes et fracas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’ils ne sont plus amis ? Juste parce qu’il est allé voir Derek et pas Scott ? Ce serait franchement débile, mais comment savoir ? Peut-être que c’est cet événement-là qui les fera partir chacun de leur côté. Ce tout petit détail plus que mineur. Qui est totalement logique, quand on y réfléchit deux minutes. Pourquoi serait-il allé voir Scott, qui est un Bêta, si Stiles pensait avoir été mordu par un Alpha ? Ce serait totalement illogique. Alors qu’aller voir Derek, _qui_ est un Alpha, ça, c’est normal. Non ? Ou alors c’est lui qui se cherche des excuses, mais Stiles n’en a pas l’impression.

Tout à ses pensées, Stiles ne se rend même pas compte que Derek vient de se garer devant la clinique de chez Deaton. Il sort de son esprit quand, une fois de plus, Derek l’empoigne par le bras pour le faire sortir de la voiture.

Agacé, il arrache son bras de la main de Derek et ça le fait flipper. Il est mort de trouille parce qu’il n’a jamais été en mesure de combattre la force d’un loup-garou et que maintenant, il est capable de tenir tête à un Alpha. C’est une bonne raison de flipper ça non ?

S’il n’est pas devenu un loup-garou – et Derek n’a aucune raison de lui mentir sur ce sujet – qu’est-ce qu’il est ? Forcément quelque chose de pas humain et qui est plus puissant qu’un Alpha. Il ne doit pas y avoir trente-six choses qui réunissent ces conditions, si ? Un vampire ? Mais il n’a pas envie de sang, ne dort pas le jour pour sortir la nuit et – dieu l’en préserve – il ne brille pas au soleil. Quoi ? Stephenie Meyer pourrait avoir raison non ? Non ? Okay.

Qu’est-ce qui est plus puissant que ça ? Stiles réfléchit tout en marchant vers l’entrée de la clinique, quand il se fige soudain, obligeant Derek qui le suit à freiner des quatre fers pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Mais le jeune homme ne s’en rend pas compte, parce que l’idée qui vient de lui traverser l’esprit le fait vibrer d’excitation.

Un dragon… Il pourrait totalement être un dragon. Ce serait… trop top !!! Il pourrait cracher du feu sur les ennemis qui les attaquent tous les quatre matins ! Quoique non, mauvaise idée, avec le passé de Derek. Mais il suffirait de faire en sorte qu’il ne soit pas dans le coin et hop ! Grillade de méchants !

Il pourrait voler ! Le seul problème, c’est qu’il a le vertige. Ça existe un dragon qui a le vertige ? Probablement pas. Donc il n’est pas un dragon – oui, sa logique est imparable –

Alors… Bon, il va demander à Deaton, ça ira certainement plus vite que de passer en revue toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu’il connaît. Même si l’ancien émissaire est le même Père Fouras énigmatique que d’habitude, Stiles aura quand même plus rapidement ses réponses de cette façon. Enfin, il l’espère.

…

Enfin, avec Deaton, on ne sait jamais. On a soit des réponses franches et brutales qui vous donnent envie de plonger dans le trou de souris le plus proche, soit des réponses évasives qui vous donnent envie de lui frapper le crâne contre la surface la plus dure possible. Pour une fois, Stiles aimerait une réponse franche, mais sympa. Le truc qu’ils n’ont jamais eu, quoi.

\- Tu vas avancer ou rester là toute la journée ? demande une voix grognonne derrière lui.

Stiles ne sursaute pas du tout. Absolument pas. C’est juste qu’il a oublié que Derek était juste derrière lui. Et pas pour une raison sexy. Bon Stiles, on se concentre, c’est pas le moment de répandre tes hormones partout.

Stiles se secoue et reprend son avance vers la porte. Il est bousculé par un homme qui sort de la clinique comme un vent de tempête, laissant derrière lui une impression de fureur. Même Stiles, qui est humain, a l’impression de pouvoir goûter cette colère sur sa langue. C’est très étrange. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles suit l’homme du regard. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce mec, mais Stiles ne saurait dire quoi. C’est juste une impression diffuse, une sensation là, dans le creux de son estomac. Quelque chose qui lui dit que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à arriver et qu’ils sont peut-être même déjà là. Stiles espère vraiment que ses tripes se trompent. Il veut du calme. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est savoir ce qui lui arrive, s’en occuper en quelques heures et retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Une petite vie tranquille qu’il n’a pas connue depuis que Scott a été mordu.

Bon alors peut-être qu’il rêve en fait. Parce qu’il sait bien que quoi qu’il se passe avec lui, ça ne se réglera pas en quelques heures, mais il a le droit de rêver, non ? Si ! Il a le droit !

Oh et puis zut !

Stiles rentre dans la clinique en criant à tue-tête :

\- DOOOOC !!! DocDocDocDocDoc ! Doooooooc !

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! soupire Deaton en entrant dans la salle d’attente. Alpha Hale. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Stiles embraye l’explication presque sans respirer. Comme d’habitude quoi.

\- Il m’arrive un truc et je sais pas ce que c’est. Derek dit que j’ai pas été mordu, en tout cas pas par un loup-garou, mais c’est la seule explication logique. Sauf que je ne sens pas le loup-garou. J’ai pas demandé si je sentais autre chose, pourquoi j’ai pas demandé ? Derek, je sens autre chose ? Bref, l’important, c’est de savoir que j’ai encastré un mec dans des casiers, envoyé son pote valdinguer, que je suis pas mort asphyxié en montant ces satanés escaliers chez Derek, parce que ce mec est juste trop fainéant pour faire réparer son ascenseur. On croirait qu’un mec blindé de thunes ferait quelque chose pour ça, mais non. Môssieur préfère se taper quatre étages à pied tous les jours, sûrement pour entretenir son corps de dieu grec, sauf que j’entretiens rien du tout moi, enfin pas comme ça. Je disais quoi ? Ah oui, je suis pas mort asphyxié et en plus ! En plus, j’ai plaqué Derek au mur et ça par contre, c’était trop top, parce que pour une fois que c’est pas moi qui me faisais malmener, ça change et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que perso, ça m’a jamais plu et que…

\- Monsieur Stilinski, respirez, s’il vous plaît ! ordonne Deaton.

Stiles prend une grande goulée d’air, façon sauvé de la noyade et s’apprête à continuer quand Derek pose la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Stiles a très très envie de lui lécher la paume. Il ne le fait pas, pour deux raisons. La première, c’est qu’il a dix-huit ans maintenant, il n’est plus un gamin qui peut se permettre ce genre de choses, même si c’est super tentant. La seconde, c’est justement parce que c’est tentant. S’il lèche la main de Derek, il va le goûter et c’est une très mauvaise idée pour plein de raisons. Il aura le goût de Derek dans la bouche et qui sait s’il saura s’arrêter là. Parfois, il se demande si les loups -garous ne déteignent pas sur lui, parce qu’il se surprend souvent à agir comme eux.

La semaine dernière, il s’est surpris à frotter sa joue contre l’épaule d’Erica. La louve n’a rien dit, bien au contraire, elle a semblé contente, mais Stiles a été perturbé. Imaginez qu’il fasse ce genre de choses avec Lydia ? Elle le tuerait. Quoique, peut-être pas. Les choses sont différentes entre eux maintenant. Seulement, peut-être pas à ce point-là.

\- Deaton, est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait donner à Stiles une force supérieure à la mienne ? demande Derek.

Le vétérinaire observe l’humain qui grommelle derrière la main qui le bâillonne, comme si rien ne pouvait l’empêcher de parler. Il parle même en dormant, alors c’est pas une main qui va l’arrêter. Comment vous croyez que le Shérif a découvert la bisexualité de son fils ? En passant devant la chambre de celui-ci alors qu’il dormait. Apparemment, si Stiles doit en croire la conversation super gênante qui a suivi le lendemain matin, il aurait expliqué avec un luxe de détails ce qu’il aimerait qu’un certain Alpha lui fasse. Autant vous dire que le père et le fils n’ont pas pu se regarder en face pendant quelques jours. Pas que le Shérif ait quoi que ce soit contre la bisexualité ou le fait que son fils aime les hommes, ne mélangez pas tout. Mais aucun parent et le Shérif moins que les autres, ne veut savoir quels sont les fantasmes de son enfant. Tout ça, c’est la faute des détails. John aurait très bien pu vivre en sachant seulement que Stiles a des sentiments pour Derek. Mais non, il a fallu que, même dans son sommeil, sa progéniture dise exactement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Bref, c’est pas le sujet. Le sujet, c’est que Stiles est quelque chose et qu’il aimerait savoir quoi. Et aussi, il n’aime pas le regard que lui lance Deaton. Mais alors, pas du tout. Non non non. C’est un regard un peu trop calculateur pour qu’il soit à l’aise. Comme si le vétérinaire savait quelque chose, qu’il venait d’en avoir la confirmation et qu’il allait faire quelque chose qui allait être extrêmement douloureux pour l’humain.

Stiles essaye encore de parler, se rappelant qu’il a la main de Derek sur la bouche seulement quand il ne le peut pas. Comment il a fait pour oublier ? Ce n’est pas le sujet. Et puis, pourquoi il n’a pas enlevé cette main ? Ce n’est pas non plus le sujet. Comme pour se prouver quelque chose – ce que c’est n’est pas super clair, même pour lui – il vire la main qui le bâillonne, récoltant un regard presque blessé de la part de Derek – oui ben c’est pas sa faute s’il est plus fort que le loup, maintenant. Il n’a rien demandé, lui. Alors qu’il ne lui mette pas ça sur le dos, parce que maintenant, lui aussi peut menacer d’arracher des gorges avec ses dents. Même s’il n’a pas de crocs.

C’est con, parce qu’il vient juste de se donner envie de vomir en s’imaginant arracher une gorge avec ses dents humaines. C’est malin.

Deaton se dirige vers un des placards et en sort une petite fiole emplie d’une poudre noire. Pour Stiles, ça ressemble beaucoup à du sorbier. Il ne comprend pas ce que le vétérinaire veut en faire, puisqu’ils savent déjà qu’il peut le manipuler. Peut-être qu’il veut voir si Stiles peut faire plus avec maintenant ? C’est possible et comme Deaton est pire que le Père Fouras, il ne va même pas expliquer ce qu’il va faire.

\- Derek, pourrais-tu te mettre par-là, s’il te plaît ? demande l’homme en désignant un endroit de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Stiles trouve ça étrange, parce que l’endroit où va se placer sans rechigner Derek – rien que ça, c’est bizarre – est étrangement dégagé. Comme si le vétérinaire allait faire un cercle de sorbier autour de Derek.

…

LE CONNARD !!!!

Le rugissement de rage que pousse Derek lorsque la poudre forme soudain un cercle parfait autour de lui doit s’entendre dans toute la vallée et peut-être même au-delà. Le loup-garou se jette contre la barrière magique, mais Stiles sait que c’est peine perdue. La seule façon qu’il a de sortir et faire sa fête à cet illuminé qu’est Deaton, c’est que Stiles vienne briser la barrière. Ce que le jeune homme entreprend de faire en se dépêchant d’aller rejoindre l’endroit où se trouve l’Alpha.

Alors qu’il se baisse pour défaire la ligne, Derek hurle soudain :

\- DERRIERE TOI !!

Stiles se relève d’un bond, juste à temps pour voir Deaton lui jeter une espèce de lame circulaire. Et pas comme dans « tiens, ça pourrait te servir », non. L’homme la lui lance à la tête comme pour essayer de le tuer.

Comme au ralenti, il voit la lame venir vers lui, tournoyant dans l’air et il se dit « Voilà, c’est là. C’est maintenant que je meurs. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bruni est actuellement indisponible, mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message après le bip, elle répondra quand elle sera sûre de ne pas se faire assassiner* BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!


	6. Chapitre 5

Derek va devenir fou. Il le sait aussi sûrement qu’il sait qu’un et un, font deux. C’est une évidence arithmétique. Il est enfermé dans un cercle de sorbier, n’a aucun moyen d’en sortir et ce cinglé de Deaton lance une lame circulaire à la tête de Stiles. Et il ne peut rien faire pour le sauver !

Encore une fois, une personne qu’il aime va mourir sous ses yeux ! Encore une fois, ce sera par sa faute ! Il n’aurait pas dû écouter Deaton ! Il n’aurait pas dû emmener Stiles ici en premier lieu. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il qu’il sème la mort et la destruction partout où il passe ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement être comme tout le monde, avec les mêmes chances, les mêmes erreurs ? Non lui, ses erreurs tuent des personnes, détruisent des vies.

Cette fois, c’est sûr, Scott va le tuer pour avoir fait tuer son meilleur ami.

Derek a envie de fermer les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir Stiles mourir, mais il restera debout, juste derrière Stiles, la main au plus près de son dos. Aussi proche que le lui permet la barrière en tout cas. Et il regardera. Il le lui doit. Il doit à Stiles de le voir mourir, pour s’en souvenir toute sa vie et ne jamais oublier, qu’encore une fois, il a tué la personne qu’il aimait.

Certains diront qu’il va se torturer avec ce souvenir, lui ne voit pas les choses comme ça. La culpabilité est une vieille amie. C’est sa responsabilité, son devoir. Il se doit de savoir avec exactitude ce qu’il a fait, afin de ne plus jamais refaire la même chose. Le plus simple serait encore de ne rien ressentir, d’être un genre de sociopathe, au moins en ce qui concerne l’amour. Mais il se connaît. Il sait que s’il est en contact avec d’autres personnes, il va recommencer. Il va nouer des liens. Il va se prendre d’affections pour d’autres personnes. Dans quelques années, peut-être même qu’il retombera amoureux, parce que visiblement, le passé ne lui a pas servi de leçon.

Paige.

Kate.

Jennifer.

Stiles.

Paige est morte par sa faute, parce qu’il l’aimait, qu’il a été trop faible et qu’il a eu confiance en une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

Kate a tué toute sa famille, parce qu’il l’aimait ou a cru l’aimer et lui a accordé sa confiance.

Jennifer était une tueuse de masse et pourtant, il l’a aimée et lui a fait confiance. Elle en a profité et s’est servie de lui.

Il aime Stiles et lui fait confiance. Quelque part, Stiles lui fait également confiance. Ils se sont trop souvent mutuellement sauvés la vie pour qu’il en soit autrement. Voyez le résultat. Stiles a suivi Derek chez Deaton et maintenant, il va mourir.

Derek est toxique. Toxique pour ceux qui sont proches de lui. Le mieux serait peut-être qu’il meure. Mais ce serait mettre fin à sa responsabilité envers toutes les morts qu’il a causées et alors qui va se soucier d’eux ? Qui, à part Derek ? Le Shérif va pleurer son fils, Scott va pleurer son meilleur ami, mais si Derek meurt, qui vont-ils pouvoir blâmer pour cette mort ?

En fait, la meilleure solution serait que Derek n’approche plus jamais personne. Dès qu’il aura dépecé lentement et méthodiquement Deaton, il laissera un mot pour dire qu’il quitte la ville et il le fera. Il vivra loin des hommes, dans une retraite montagneuse ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout pour ne plus commettre encore et encore la même erreur.

Et puis, la situation change et Derek n’arrive pas à comprendre comment ou pourquoi. Il ne voit pas le visage de Stiles, seulement son dos et celui-ci se tend. Comme la corde d’un violon, le dos de Stiles devient droit et rigide et Derek va devenir encore plus fou parce qu’il veut savoir ce qui se passe. Est-ce que la lame l’a touché ? Évidemment que oui, elle l’a fait. Elle n’est plus en l’air, c’est donc qu’elle s’est forcément enfoncée quelque part en Stiles. Pourtant, celui-ci ne s’effondre pas. Derek ne détecte pas l’odeur du sang. Alors… Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Stiles ? appelle-t-il.

Il grimace parce que sa voix n’a jamais semblé aussi petite et misérable. Aussi pleine de doute.

Stiles se retourne et entre ses deux mains, se trouve la lame. Derek met de longues secondes à comprendre. Comment… ?

\- Tu as arrêté la lame en plein vol, réalise-t-il.

\- Ouais, murmure Stiles en fixant la lame avec incrédulité.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je suggère que vous libériez l’Alpha Hale et que nous parlions, intervient Deaton. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter. Et si vous pouviez éviter de me tuer, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Stiles et Derek échangent un regard. Ils n’ont pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu’ils veulent tous les deux tuer Deaton pour ce qu’il vient de faire, mais ils veulent également des réponses. Alors, ils vont se retenir. Au moins pour l’instant. Derek ne prend même pas le temps de s’étonner du fait que Stiles et lui se connaissent assez pour avoir une de ces conversations silencieuses. C’est le genre de choses que Stiles fait avec Scott, pas avec Derek. Et pourtant… Mais il y réfléchira plus tard

Se baissant, Stiles sépare la ligne parfaite de sorbier et Derek sort du cercle en serrant les poings. Ils viennent de décider de ne pas tuer Deaton, mais la tentation est forte.

L’Alpha sait que ses yeux sont rouges parce que ses crocs lui coupent la lèvre et que ses griffes s’enfoncent douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il n’a pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu’il s’est transformé. Quand ça concerne Stiles, à la première impression de danger le menaçant, Derek se transforme. D’habitude, il arrive à la contrôler pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme, mais cette fois il n’en fait rien. Parce que Deaton a clairement montré qu’il n’hésitera pas à blesser l’humain pour… À cause de… Bon, Derek ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n’a pas besoin de connaître la raison pour savoir que Deaton est une menace pour Stiles. C’est tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir. C’est pour ça qu’il se place entre l’humain et le vétérinaire. Si l’homme tente encore quelque chose, au moins il pourra protéger Stiles. Avec son corps s’il le faut. Et puis, comme ça, il pourra définitivement mettre fin à la menace.

Pourquoi a-t-il emmené Stiles chez Deaton alors qu’il n’a aucune confiance en cet homme ? Mystère. C’est devenu presque une seconde nature maintenant. Un problème, allons voir Deaton. Clairement c’était une grosse erreur. Mais Derek va s’assurer qu’ils ne la commettront plus jamais.

\- Expliquez ! gronde-t-il. Maintenant !

\- Derek je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais…, tente Deaton, mais Stiles le coupe dans son élan.

\- Doc, je suis à ça, _à ça¸_ insiste Stiles en montrant un espace plus fin qu’une feuille de cigarette avec son pouce et son index, de vous étriper moi-même. Expliquez ! Maintenant !

Deaton marmonne un « Derek l’a contaminé » entre ses dents. Derek est sûr que Stiles ne l’a pas entendu, mais lui n’a aucun mal. Il grogne, mécontent, même s’il doit reconnaître que Stiles lui a fait penser à lui-même. Il en est un peu fier, parce que Stiles n’a jamais eu l’air très impressionnant dans ses colères. Ça a l’air de changer.

\- Je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills en 2002, commence Deaton.

\- J’ai pas envie de voir tout le film, je veux juste la bande annonce ! s’énerve Stiles.

\- Pour comprendre, il vous faudra pourtant écouter, monsieur Stilinski, s’irrite Deaton.

Derek hausse un sourcil incrédule. Sérieusement, l’homme l’enferme dans un cercle de sorbier, jette une lame à la tête de Stiles et il trouve encore le moyen de faire son outragé. Délibérément, Derek sort une de ses griffes et fait mine de l’examiner.

\- Vous feriez mieux d’activer le mouvement Doc, je crois que Sourwolf s’impatiente, commente Stiles.

Derek n’en montre rien, mais le surnom lui donne une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine. Comme si, grâce à ce petit mot, Stiles et lui étaient reliés ensemble, même si ce n’est que pour quelques secondes. Au lieu de ça, il lance un regard irrité à Stiles. Mentalement, pourtant, il se donne des claques. Ne s’était-il pas dit qu’il devait changer de comportement envers le plus jeune ? On peut dire que c’est raté.

\- Je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills en 2002, reprend Deaton. À ce moment-là, je n’étais pas un Émissaire, j’étais ce qu’on appelle un Observateur.

\- Un observateur ? répète Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose dans l’odeur de Stiles fait tourner la tête de Derek. Il sent comme… de la reconnaissance ? Non. Comme s’il connaissait le terme.

\- Stiles ? fait-il.

\- Je… Le mot me parait familier, explique le jeune homme, mais sans plus développer.

Au lieu de ça, il fait un geste de la main vers Deaton pour que le vétérinaire continue.

\- Les Observateurs sont un groupe d’hommes qui est chargé ou plutôt était chargé de surveiller et aider une personne en particulier dans le monde. Cette personne était très spéciale.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? intervient Derek. Vous en parlez au passé.

\- Je vais y venir, soupire Deaton. Je m’y prends mal. Giles ferait ça beaucoup mieux que moi, mais malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas être là.

\- Qui est Giles ? demande Stiles.

\- Le Chef du nouveau conseil des Observateurs, répond Deaton. Je vais faire plus simple.

\- Et moins cryptique que d’habitude, supplie presque Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête pour montrer son accord. Pour une fois, des réponses franches et honnêtes seraient appréciées.

\- Très bien. Comme je le disais quand je suis arrivé ici, reprend encore une fois Deaton, je n’étais pas l’émissaire de la meute Hale, je ne savais même pas qu’il y avait des loups-garous dans cette ville. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si je l’avais su ? Indubitablement. J’avais été chargé par le conseil de trouver un jeune garçon. Environ 6 ans et le fils d’un policier.

\- Moi ? s’étrangle Stiles. Vous parlez de moi ?

\- En effet, confirme Deaton.

\- Pourquoi vous deviez le trouver ? demande l’Alpha.

Derek n’aime pas le tour que prend cette conversation. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il va avoir encore plus envie d’éviscérer l’homme qu’il ne le fait à cet instant. Et vu son degré d’envie, ça voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Le conseil m’avait chargé de le ramener à Londres avec moi, explique Deaton.

\- Mes parents n’auraient jamais accepté ça, commente férocement Stiles.

\- Je ne comptais pas leur demander leur permission, admet le vétérinaire.

Avant même de pouvoir réfléchir ou se dire que c’est une mauvaise idée, Derek a plaqué l’homme au mur le plus proche et collé une main griffue contre sa gorge, perforant légèrement sa peau.

\- Donne-moi une raison, une seule de ne pas t’égorger là maintenant, gronde Derek, ses crocs sortis déformant légèrement ses mots.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir aider Stiles, s’étrangle Deaton, son visage prenant une teinte pourpre.

\- Trouve une meilleure raison, gronde Derek.

\- Derek, l’appelle Stiles. Lâche-le, s’il te plaît.

\- Stiles, tente le loup.

\- Je sais. Crois-moi je sais. Mais je veux savoir. Alors on va le laisser finir son histoire et si elle ne nous plaît pas, je te laisse lui faire tout ce que tu veux, promet Stiles.

Derek grommelle, mais lâche le vétérinaire qui prend quelques bonnes inspirations avant de reprendre son histoire.

\- Comme je le disais, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il y ait une meute ici. J’étais jeune et inexpérimenté. Quentin, le chef des Observateurs pensait que ce serait une mission facile, explique Deaton.

Derek a les narines agressées par l’odeur de colère et d’amertume que l’homme dégage, alors même que son visage reste aussi lisse et serein qu’à l’ordinaire. Qui que soit ce Quentin, Deaton ne le porte visiblement pas dans son cœur.

\- J’ai observé et attendu, continue le vétérinaire. Quentin m’avait dit que le petit serait facile à prendre parce que le père travaillait beaucoup et qu’une simple poudre de confusion ferait momentanément oublier à la mère qu’elle avait un enfant. Ça ne devait pas durer très longtemps, trente minutes tout au plus.

Les regrets remplacent la colère dans l’odeur de Deaton et Derek fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi sent-il comme ça ? Ça n’a aucun sens. À moins que quelque chose se soit mal passé et ça doit être le cas, puisque Stiles n’a pas été enlevé quand il avait six ans.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? ne peut-il s’empêcher de demander.

Deaton soupire et se détourne, s’occupant les mains avec des ustensiles qu’il place dans l’autoclave.

\- Quentin a menti, avoue Deaton. C’était le chef, celui que nous suivions aveuglément, parce que c’est comme ça que nous étions élevés. Je viens d’une longue lignée d’Observateurs, j’ai baigné toute ma vie dans l’apprentissage de la connaissance et l’obéissance à l’autorité. Pas une seule fois je n’ai remis en cause ce qu’il me disait ou ses motivations. Jusqu’à ce jour-là, en tout cas.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? gronde Stiles.

Le son ressemble tellement à ce que pourrait produire un loup-garou que Derek regarde Stiles, persuadé qu’il le trouvera avec des crocs, des griffes et les yeux luisants, alors même qu’il sait que le jeune homme n’est pas un loup-garou. Mais non. L’humain l’est toujours, même s’il a les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, comme une bête sauvage prête à attaquer. Ses poings sont tellement serrés que ses jointures sont blanches.

\- Stiles, murmure-t-il parce que le voir comme ça lui brise le cœur.

Il ne le rejoint pas pour le prendre dans ses bras, même si Derek en crève d’envie. Il sait qu’il ne sera pas bien accueilli. Plus tard peut-être. Quand la colère sera retombée et aura laissé la place au chagrin. À ce moment-là, Stiles acceptera peut-être ce geste de réconfort. Derek l’espère en tout cas.

Deaton leur tourne toujours le dos, mais ses épaules se tendent, comme s’il savait que peu importe la façon dont il présentera les choses, ça ne se passera pas bien.

\- Quentin a menti, répète Deaton en se tournant enfin pour les regarder, même si ses yeux se posent sur Stiles et n’en bouge plus. La poudre qu’il m’a donnée contenait un sort. Un puissant sort. Permanent.

Derek fronce les sourcils. Il n’est pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi parle le vétérinaire. Apparemment, Stiles lui, a relié les points et est capable de voir le dessin dans son ensemble. Il se jette sur Deaton avec toute la force de sa fureur.

\- Fils de pute ! hurle l’humain.

C’est presque avec un regard clinique et l’esprit détaché que Derek observe Stiles frapper Deaton au visage. Il voit le sang gicler du nez qui se brise sous la pression. Le sang s’écrase contre le mur, laissant une traînée rouge qui tranche vivement avec la peinture blanche immaculée. Il voit une dent rebondir sur la table d’examen et s’envoler jusqu’à atterrir sous une des chaises qui est appuyée contre un autre mur.

Il se dit qu’il devrait arrêter Stiles avant qu’il ne tue Deaton. L’humain n’est pas un tueur et si le vétérinaire meurt Stiles s’en voudra toute sa vie. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais plus tard, quand la colère sera retombée, Stiles se détestera. Derek ne peut pas le permettre. Il refuse que l’humain se perde dans le sentiment de culpabilité qui accompagne ce genre d’action.

Résolument, l’Alpha s’approche de Stiles et retient – en y mettant presque toute sa force – le poing qui n’est pas loin de s’abattre à nouveau sur le visage du vétérinaire.

\- Stiles, tu n’es pas un tueur, dit-il fermement.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il a fait à ma mère ? lui hurle Stiles en se tournant vers lui.

Derek se tient prêt, parce que le jeune homme semble prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et l’Alpha n’oublie pas que Stiles a pu le malmener sans mal un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Est-ce que c’était réellement aujourd’hui ? Derek a l’impression que c’était il y a des mois. Les événements s’enchaînent à une telle vitesse qu’il en perd la notion du temps, mais il n’en oublie pas l’essentiel. Le plus important. Stiles.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait à ta mère ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Il a tué ma mère avec son putain de sort de merde ! hurle encore Stiles. Elle est morte de Démence Fronto-Temporale ! Elle oubliait tout et ça l’a tuée à petit feu !

Avant que Derek puisse réagir à cette nouvelle, Deaton a un petit rire. C’est un son étrange, sans joie et avec une pointe d’hystérie, un son qu’on s’attend à entendre chez quelqu’un qui a perdu la tête. Peut-être que Stiles a un peu trop secoué le cerveau de l’homme en le frappant…

\- Derek a tort, Stiles, souffle le vétérinaire. Tu es un Tueur…


	7. Chapitre 6

Stiles est dans une telle fureur qu’il la sent littéralement vibrer en lui. Il la sent dans ses os, ses veines et chaque cellule de son corps. Il se demande vaguement si c’est ce que les loups de la meute ont ressenti lors de leur première pleine lune, avant de repousser fermement cette pensée. Il a d’autres choses bien plus importantes dont il doit s’occuper. Faire ravaler ses mots à Deaton, par exemple. Parce que clairement, le mec cherche.

D’abord, il avoue avoir tué sa mère et ensuite, il le traite de tueur ? Oh non. Ce n’est pas acceptable. C’est même tout le contraire et Stiles va lui montrer son erreur.

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la main de Derek vient se poser sur son épaule, pour à nouveau le retenir. Stiles lui attrape le bras pour l’envoyer de l’autre côté de la pièce. C’est ce qu’il est censé faire. C’est son job. C’est un loup-garou, ce qui fait de lui un ennemi.

C’est cette pensée-là qui fait sortir Stiles de son espèce de transe. Il cligne des yeux, confus. Depuis quand considère-t-il Derek comme un ennemi, simplement parce qu’il est un loup-garou ?

Quand ils se sont rencontrés, tout ce que Stiles savait, c’était que Derek était l’un des survivants de l’incendie Hale. Au fil des semaines et des mois, il a appris à le connaître et à lui faire confiance. Même s’il a commencé par se méfier du loup de naissance, jamais il ne l’a vu comme un ennemi. Pas même lorsqu’il croyait que Derek avait tué Laura. Ce qui est assez étrange quand on y pense.

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il a commencé à voir l’Alpha autrement que comme un mec grognon ou quand il en est tombé amoureux. Tout ce que Stiles sait, c’est qu’un jour, il a regardé Derek et a pensé : « Je suis amoureux de lui. » Ça l’a envoyé dans la pire attaque de panique qu’il ait eu depuis le décès de sa mère. Il a quitté le loft en trombe et a réussi à se contenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu’aucun loup-garou ne puisse ni l’entendre, ni le sentir.

Croyez-le quand il dit qu’il se serait bien passé d’avoir des sentiments pour un mec qui peut sentir absolument tout ce que vous ressentez. Il est arrivé que Stiles ait l’impression que Derek sait. Le loup a parfois ce regard étrange que Stiles ne sait pas comment interpréter. Et puis, ça passe et le jeune homme se dit qu’il a rêvé.

C’est un peu comme ça que Derek regarde Stiles en ce moment même. C’est un regard difficile à déchiffrer et Stiles se refuse absolument à le faire. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu’il projette ses propres émotions dans les yeux clairs qui le fixent et qu’il y voit des choses qui n’y sont pas.

 _Derek ne veut pas de toi_ , se rappelle-t-il fermement.

De toute façon, ce n’est clairement pas le moment de penser à ça. Il a un vétérinaire sur le feu.

Encore une fois, il se tourne vers Deaton – il s’est tellement tourné dans la dernière heure qu’il a l’impression d’être une foutue girouette. Un coup de vent et hop, on change de côté. On se concentre Stilinski, on se concentre ! –

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur ! dit-il avec force, démentant ses dernières actions.

Parce qu’il ne faut pas se leurrer. Si Derek n’avait pas été là, Stiles aurait frappé Deaton jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Alors peut-être que Deaton a raison. Peut-être qu’il n’est qu’un assassin en puissance.

Stiles ne sait plus où il l’a lu, mais il parait qu’on a tous en nous la capacité de tuer. Selon les circonstances, nous pouvons tous décider, consciemment ou non, que quelqu’un doit mourir et le faire, sans pour autant péter un câble ou être un psychopathe. Il suffit d’avoir la bonne motivation. Pour Stiles, apparemment, c’est sa famille. Ce qui n’est pas étonnant. Pour quiconque le connaît, il est évident que Stiles tient à sa famille plus qu’à sa propre vie. Et le plus extraordinaire, c’est que la famille ne s’arrête pas au sang pour le jeune homme. Stiles ne tient pas à beaucoup de personnes, mais si vous avez la chance de faire partie de celles-là, vous pouvez être sûr que vous aurez toujours quelqu’un sur qui compter.

Stiles reporte son attention sur Deaton qui se relève avec difficulté. L’homme, malgré les coups qu’il vient de se prendre et le sang qui macule son visage, a toujours cette expression placide, presque sereine.

Stiles ferme les poings et se force à ne pas réagir. Deaton a toujours eu le don de l’agacer avec ses réponses qu’on ne comprend qu’au dernier moment. Et surtout, rien ne semble jamais l’atteindre.

La main de Derek se pose sur son épaule et Stiles regarde l’Alpha. Le loup a les yeux cramoisis. Il a visiblement du mal à se contrôler. Stiles se demande pourquoi, avant de se dire que le mec prend son rôle de leader un peu trop au sérieux. Derek n’a pas besoin de s’en faire pour lui comme ça, juste parce qu’il fait partie de la meute. Stiles ne lui demande rien, parce qu’il sait que ce n’est qu’un instinct, une obligation que Derek ressent. Il ne fait pas ça parce qu’il tient à Stiles ; ça n’a rien à voir et il ne doit pas tout mélanger. Mais si c’est tout ce que Stiles peut espérer, alors il s’en contentera. C’est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais un tueur, mais un Tueur, corrige Deaton, exprimant un peu d’exaspération.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Après un autre coup d’œil à Derek qui lui apprend que l’Alpha est aussi perdu que lui, Stiles exprime sa confusion.

\- C’est quoi la différence ?

\- Est-ce que lors de tes nombreuses recherches, tu es tombé sur le terme « La Tueuse » ?

Stiles secoue la tête. Non, ça ne lui dit rien.

\- Alors, tu as peut-être entendu parler de Sunnydale ? continue le vétérinaire.

Qui n’a pas entendu parler de Sunnydale ? a envie de répondre Stiles. Ce n’est pas si souvent qu’une ville américaine est soudain désertée de tous ces habitants, avant de disparaître de la carte, ne laissant qu’un immense cratère là où se trouvait une ville avec une mauvaise réputation.

Si Stiles réfléchit un peu, il lui semble même que des journalistes avaient interviewé des anciens habitants et que ceux-ci avaient raconté des histoires de monstres qui attaquaient la nuit. A l’époque, l’opinion était qu’ils avaient été victimes d’un genre d’hallucination collective. Peut-être même d’un empoisonnement de l’eau ou quelque chose comme ça.

Avec le recul, et avec ce qu’il sait maintenant, Stiles se dit que Sunnydale était peut-être simplement une autre Beacon Hills.

\- Ça n’explique pas pourquoi vous avez essayé d’enlever Stiles, gronde Derek.

\- Ça a tout à voir, rétorque Deaton.

Le vétérinaire place une compresse contre son nez. Stiles essaye de ne pas être trop fier de lui pour avoir frappé l’homme, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher ; Deaton l’a mérité, et bien pire encore.

\- Quand j’ai été envoyé ici, le conseil des Observateurs n’avait plus rien à observer, plus personne à guider depuis plusieurs mois. En 1996, le devoir de la Tueuse est revenu à une jeune fille du nom de Buffy Summers. En 2001, elle a décidé qu’elle pouvait se passer des Observateurs.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler par énigmes ? s’exaspère Stiles.

Deaton ne tient pas compte de l’interruption.

\- C’est à ce moment-là que Quentin a décidé de changer les règles. Quand la Tueuse a été créée, il y a de ça des millénaires, elle avait un jeune frère qui a partagé les mêmes capacités qu’elle. Les premiers Observateurs ont gardé le garçon au secret, décidant qu’une fille serait plus malléable. Au moins à cette époque-là. Ils pensaient également que si le garçon mourait naturellement, il n’en viendrait pas d’autre. Ils avaient tort. Un autre Tueur s’est éveillé et les Observateurs ont continué de les enlever pour les garder au secret.

\- Vous les emprisonniez toutes leurs vies et c’est ce que vous vouliez faire à Stiles ! rugit Derek.

-Non, souffle Stiles. C’est tout le contraire. Pas vrai, Deaton ? La Tueuse, quoi qu’elle soit, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, alors vous vous êtes souvenus du Tueur. J’étais le suivant, c’est ça ?

\- C’est ça, confirme Deaton.

\- J’avais six ans, grince Stiles. Et vous vouliez m’enlever pour me transformer en… en assassin ?

\- Pas en assassin, corrige le vétérinaire. On t’aurait appris tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir pour mener à bien ta mission. Une connaissance parfaite du monde surnaturel. Toutes les techniques de combat qui existent. Tout ! On t’aurait tout donné !

Il y a comme une note de désespoir dans la voix de Deaton, comme s’il cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même, que Stiles et Derek.

\- Sauf ma famille, réplique le plus jeune avec amertume.

\- Vous ne l’avez pas fait, intervient Derek. Vous aviez votre plan, vous aviez empoisonné la mère de Stiles, pourtant, vous ne l’avez pas enlevé. Pourquoi ?

Stiles se dit que c'est une très bonne question. Il n’a pas pensé à la poser parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, son cerveau s’est focalisé sur une seule chose. Sa famille, qu’il a failli ne jamais revoir et qui lui a en partie été arrachée.

\- Ta mère m’en a empêché, révèle Deaton en regardant Derek. Elle était au parc avec Cora, ce jour-là. Si j’avais su que Claudia était amie avec une Alpha, j’aurais procédé autrement. Mais je ne le savais pas et aujourd’hui, j’en suis heureux.

Stiles ricane. Il n’y croit pas une seule seconde. Les remords de Deaton ressemblent à une blague, du moins de son point de vue. Et si le grondement de Derek est une indication, l’Alpha n’y croit pas non plus.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, dit Deaton sur un ton amer. Vous vous dites que c’est facile pour moi de dire ça, des années plus tard. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais j’ai été élevé comme ça. C’était… Avec le recul, je me rends compte que c’était plus un endoctrinement qu’une éducation et je n’ai jamais rien remis en question.

\- Vous avez raison, commente Derek. Ça n’excuse rien. Au lieu de réfléchir par vous-même, vous avez aveuglément suivi les ordres. Vous n’avez pas vu à quel point c’était mal d’enlever un petit garçon à sa famille.

Deaton lance un regard froid au loup.

\- Tu n’as jamais fait d’erreurs, Derek ?

Stiles a envie de frapper le vétérinaire. Certes, Derek a fait des erreurs, des erreurs qui auraient pu avoir de graves conséquences, mais il essayait et naviguait à vue. Et surtout, il a souvent été manipulé. Par Peter d’abord, et ça a mené à la mort de Paige. Par Kate ensuite et ça a mené à la mort de sa famille. Par Jennifer pour finir, qui s’est servi de lui pour combattre Deucalion.

Alors certes, on pourrait faire le parallèle avec la vie de Deaton. Apparemment, on lui a fait la même chose ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Étrangement, Stiles n’arrive pas à compatir. Appelez-le un hypocrite si vous voulez, mais il n’arrive pas à voir au-delà du fait que Deaton a tué sa mère. Rien ne pourra lui faire pardonner ça. Deaton pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à faire pénitence que ça n’y changerait rien. Stiles ne pardonnera pas.

\- Venez-en au fait doc, dit-il d’un ton polaire. J’ai les poings qui me démangent.

\- Les Tueurs ont toujours été plus agressifs que les Tueuses, commente pensivement Deaton. On n’a jamais su pourquoi, mais c’est certainement pour ça qu’ils étaient gardés au secret.

Derek gronde. C’est un avertissement que Deaton a l’air de prendre assez au sérieux pour poursuivre son récit.

\- Talia a vu ce que j’ai fait et elle m’a empêché de t’enlever, raconte le vétérinaire. Elle a enfoncé ses griffes dans mon cou et après, chaque fois que j’ai songé à remplir ma mission, j’étais malade. Physiquement malade.

\- Comment avez-vous pu devenir l’émissaire de ma meute ? demande Derek sur un ton écœuré. Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu vous faire confiance ?

\- Elle n’avait pas confiance en moi, révèle Deaton. Et je n’étais pas l’émissaire de la meute Hale. Je ne sais pas qui c’était, même si je suspecte que la femme de Peter remplissait ce rôle. Talia me gardait à l’œil, c’est tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez les Observateurs ? demande Stiles. Vous aviez foiré votre mission, rien ne vous retenait ici. Pourquoi rester ?

\- Si j’étais rentré en Angleterre, explique Deaton, les autres Observateurs m’auraient interrogé et m’auraient fait dire tout ce que je savais. Ils seraient venus et t’auraient enlevé après avoir tué la meute Hale.

\- Vous allez me faire croire qu’en ne vous voyant pas revenir, ils n’ont envoyé personne à votre recherche ? demande Stiles, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

\- Oh si, ils l’ont fait. Mais à chaque fois, Talia leur prenait leur souvenir. Je suspecte que c’est ce qui a poussé le conseil à contacter les Argent.

\- Ouh là ! s’exclame Stiles. Vous êtes en train de dire que l’incendie de la maison Hale, causé par Kate, c’est à cause des Observateurs ?

\- Je ne vois que cette explication, dit Deaton. La meute Hale n’avait jamais attiré l’attention. Les Argent n’avaient aucune raison de venir à Beacon Hills.

\- Sauf que l’été de mes quatorze ans, il y a eu cette grande réunion d’Alphas, fait Derek. Gérard le savait, puisque c’est là qu’il a aveuglé Deucalion.

\- C’est vrai, acquiesce Deaton. Je pense malgré tout que le conseil n’est pas innocent. Je ne pourrai malheureusement jamais le prouver, le conseil ayant été décimé en 2003.

\- Décimé ? relève Stiles.

\- Un ennemi de la Lignée de la Tueuse a tué tous les Observateurs.

\- Mais pas vous, fait remarquer Derek.

\- Ils ont essayé, ta mère m’a sauvé la vie.

\- Elle aurait dû vous laisser crever, crache Stiles. Vous avez tué ma mère ! À cause de vous, la meute de Derek a été assassinée ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je devienne une espèce de meurtrier à la solde d’une bande de salopards qui m’auraient manipulé ? Allez-vous faire foutre !

Cette fois, Deaton semble s’énerver et c’est presque plus choquant que les mots qu’il prononce.

\- Un Tueur n’est pas un assassin ! crie-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ! Les Tueurs et les Tueuses sont la dernière ligne de défense, ceux qui protègent l’humanité ! Sans eux, nous serions envahis. Les Hommes n’existeraient probablement même plus, ou alors nous serions des esclaves. Les Tueurs et les Tueuses sont là pour ça ! C’est leur mission !

\- Mais quelle mission, putain ?! s’énerve à son tour Stiles.

\- Nous protéger des forces du mal ! répond Deaton sur le même ton, avant de se calmer. _À chaque génération, il y a une élue. Seule, elle devra affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces du mal. Elle est la Tueuse_. C’est ce qu’on apprend dès le plus jeune âge. Normalement, il n’y a qu’une Tueuse à la fois. Quand l’une meurt, une autre se lève et c’est la même chose pour les Tueurs. Buffy a changé ça. L’ennemi qu’elle affrontait à ce moment-là était la source même du mal et était tellement puissant qu’elle a éveillé toutes les potentielles, sans savoir que leurs homologues masculins le seraient également. Et comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Personne ne le lui a dit, son Observateur n’était pas dans le secret. La source du mal elle-même ne le savait pas.

\- Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? demande Derek.

\- Ça veut dire que Stiles est devenu un Tueur à l’âge de sept ans, ce qui est trop jeune pour se retrouver avec ce genre de pouvoir, explique Deaton. Je ne sais pas ce que Buffy et sa bande ont fait pour les plus jeunes Tueuses et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais Talia m’a demandé de brider ton pouvoir, Stiles et je l’ai fait. Tu n’aurais pas dû devenir un Tueur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé.

Stiles tourne soudain la tête vers la porte. Il ressent quelque chose. Quelque chose qu’il a parfois senti, sans savoir ce que c’était. C’est une drôle d’impression dans son estomac, comme une lourdeur, l’impression qu’une grosse pierre vient d’y tomber. S’il essaye de se rappeler des moments particuliers où il a ressenti la même chose, il peut pointer comme ça, sans réfléchir, le lendemain du jour où Scott a été mordu, la première fois qu’il a vu Derek, Matt et Gérard. Il pourrait probablement ajouter Kate, Allison et Chris Argent dans l’énumération.

Quelque chose lui dit qu’il est devenu un genre de détecteur du surnaturel. Oui, il sait que les Argent et Matt sont humains, ou étaient pour la plupart, mais à part Chris, les autres étaient démoniaques. Oui, même Allison, puisqu’elle a failli tous les tuer. Et Chris est un chasseur de loups-garous, ça le place dans le surnaturel.

\- Derek, tu peux sniffer un coup, voir s’il y a pas un truc dehors ? demande-t-il.

\- Sniffer ?

Stiles rigolerait bien du ton offensé du loup-garou, mais il n’a pas franchement le temps, là tout de suite. Ses tripes lui disent qu’ils sont dans les emmerdes et jusqu’au cou.

\- Doc, quand vous avez dit que la Tueuse, et donc le Tueur, devait affronter les vampires et les démons, c’était pour l’effet dramatique, n’est-ce pas ? questionne Stiles.


	8. Chapitre 7

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que Deaton a dit ça histoire de faire un joli effet dramatique. Deaton est un vrai cabotin, c’est bien connu.

L’Alpha prend sur lui de ne rien dire parce d’une, il ne manie pas le sarcasme aussi bien que Stiles, même s’il n’est pas non plus un amateur, mais il n’a pas envie de subir une des attaques de Stiles ce soir ; ça fait trop mal. A chaque fois, il a l’impression que l’humain lui ouvre le torse pour pouvoir lacérer directement le cœur du loup avec ses mots. Et de deux, il essaye de montrer à Stiles qu’il ne le déteste pas et il est presque sûr que se foutre de lui ne l’aidera pas pour ça.

Derek ne va pas changer de comportement, parce que ce serait suspect, mais il peut atténuer les choses graduellement, non ? Absolument. C’est pour ça qu’il ‘’sniffe’’ comme le lui a demandé Stiles, sans faire de commentaires.

Ce qu’il sent lui donne envie d’éternuer pour chasser les sales odeurs de ses narines. S’il était sous forme de loup, il ne pourrait pas s’en empêcher. Ça colle à ses cavités nasales comme des emplâtres, l’empêchant de sentir autre chose que les odeurs qui viennent de dehors. Derek n’aime pas ça. Il n’aime pas ne pas pouvoir sentir l’odeur de Stiles. Oui, il sait qu’il a l’air d’un junky qui n’a pas sa dose, mais il s’en fiche. Pourquoi vous croyez qu’il plaque toujours Stiles au mur le plus proche quand ils se disputent ? Tout simplement parce que, lorsqu’il est en colère, l’odeur de Stiles devient plus forte, plus musquée. Addictive. Il secoue la tête et tente de se débarrasser de l’horreur qui le coupe de sa dose. Qui sait quand il sera à nouveau en présence de Stiles ?

La réaction de l’Alpha lui vaut un regard perçant de la part de Deaton.

\- Derek ? fait le vétérinaire sas répondre à la question de Stiles.

\- Ça sent… le sang, la viande avariée et la poussière, explique Derek. Ça me donne envie de me transformer et d’attaquer.

Il ne dit pas que s’il veut attaquer, c’est parce qu’il ne sent plus Stiles. Ça ne regarde personne et surtout, Stiles ne veut pas savoir ce genre de chose. Il a été très clair là-dessus.

\- Le sang ? s’exclame Stiles. J’aime pas le sang. Je m’évanouis à la vue du sang.

Derek lui jette un regard incrédule.

\- Après tout ce qu’on a affronté ces deux dernières années, tu ne supportes pas le sang ?

Graduellement on a dit, vous vous rappelez ? Et puis, comme on dit, Rome ne s’est pas construite en un jour. Et Derek est loin d’être un bâtisseur.

Il suit ses instincts. Ces instincts qui l’ont amené à faire confiance à Kate. Hum, peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, finalement. Mais ces mêmes instincts lui ont fait faire confiance à Stiles, alors, ils ne peuvent pas être complètement merdiques, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Range tes sourcils du jugement dernier, attaque Stiles. Pas besoin de me faire un procès avec. On ne peut pas tous être des loups-garous Alphas sans peur et sans reproche, ok ? Certains d’entre nous ne sont qu’humains. Je suis sûr que même toi, tu peux comprendre ce genre de choses.

Derek recule d’un pas sous l’attaque verbale. Une nouvelle fois, Stiles lui a déchiré le cœur de quelques mots bien placés. Par réflexe, Derek lui jette un regard noir et ouvre la bouche pour s’expliquer, mais Deaton intervient, l’en empêchant.

\- Le sang est frais ou pas ? demande-t-il.

Derek reprend une goulée d’air, même s’il s’en passerait bien. Il n’a pas fait attention, toute à son envie de sortir cette odeur de ses narines.

\- Vieux, déclare l’Alpha. Presque rance. Comme du sang qui a pourri.

\- Ce qui veut dire que ce sont des vampires qui ne se sont pas nourris depuis un moment, explique Deaton.

\- Oh putain, il plaisantait pas, se lamente Stiles.

Derek a très envie de le secouer. Oui, il est peut-être raide dingue du gamin, n’empêche que des fois, il a très envie de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui hurler au visage : « MAIS TU PEUX PAS ETRE SERIEUX !? ». Sauf qu’il sait que ça ne servirait à rien, parce que le sarcasme est un mécanisme de défense pour Stiles. Derek le sait, il en a été témoin assez souvent pour le savoir. Ça n’empêche que, parfois, ça le gonfle.

Il serre les dents et les poings pour s’empêcher de faire une connerie. Comme parler. Quand il parle, ça ne finit jamais bien. C’est pour cette raison qu’il est souvent silencieux. Il préfère observer de toute façon, alors se taire n’est pas forcément un problème, sauf quand il crève d’envie de dire ses quatre vérités à quelqu’un. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, ce quelqu’un est un ennemi, alors il peut laisser parler ses poings. Il ne peut pas faire ça avec Stiles, alors du coup c’est frustrant, mais il a un mur du loft qui est encore debout. Oui, l’énorme trou dans l’un des murs vient de là. Vous aviez cru quoi ? Qu’il l’avait acheté comme ça ? Eh bien non.

Deaton farfouille dans un placard, avant de leur tendre des… C’est une blague ?

\- C’est une blague ? demande Derek, en fixant les pieux que le vétérinaire a sorti de son placard, comme si c’était une chose totalement normale à avoir dans une clinique vétérinaire.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’on fasse de ça ? interroge à son tour Stiles.

\- Non, ce n’est pas une blague et nous allons sortir combattre ces vampires, déclare Deaton, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Derek ne se souvient pas l’avoir jamais vu comme ça. Il l’a vu impassible, sérieux, énigmatique et même exaspéré, mais jamais il ne l’a vu comme sur le pied de guerre. C’est assez étrange à voir.

\- Attendez une minute ! s’exclame Stiles. Pourquoi on sortirait pour les combattre ? C’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient entrer, si ? Ils peuvent entrer ?

Derek doit se retenir de prendre Stiles dans ses bras. La respiration du jeune homme se fait courte et hachée. L’Alpha sait que Stiles a parfois des crises de panique, mais il n’en a jamais été témoin et il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Personne dans son entourage n’en a jamais eu. Aucun des membres humains de son ancienne meute n’a jamais assez paniqué pour en avoir une. En même temps, aucun membre humain de son ancienne meute n’avait de quoi paniquer. Ils étaient en sécurité. Jusqu’à ce qu’il merde.

Derek secoue la tête pour chasser la pensée de sa famille. Ce n’est pas le moment. Il doit penser à autre chose et vite ou lui aussi va faire une crise et un Alpha loup-garou en pleine crise de panique ne doit pas être beau à voir. En tout cas, il ne veut pas savoir ce que ça fait et surtout, ce que ferait Deaton pour le calmer. Parce que l’homme est clairement cinglé. Il n’y a qu’à écouter ce qu’il dit à Stiles. S’il croit que ça va le calmer, il se met le doigt dans l’œil et jusqu’au coude en plus.

\- Stiles, dit Deaton d’une voix ferme, la clinique est un lieu public. Ce qui veut dire qu’ils peuvent entrer comme ils veulent. Ensuite, nous devons les combattre parce que c’est ton destin. Ce pour quoi tu es né.

\- Mais j’ai rien demandé moi ! s’exclame Stiles avec colère.

Il semble que Derek ait mal jugé Deaton. Le vétérinaire a fait exprès de mettre Stiles en colère. Derek peut le sentir dans l’odeur de l’homme. Il est content de lui. C’est une odeur difficile à expliquer, mais qui ne trompe pas.

\- Aucune Tueuse n’a jamais rien demandé, mais aucune n’a tourné le dos à sa mission, dit Deaton d’un ton péremptoire. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es éveillé, les êtres surnaturels viendront pour toi.

\- Expliquez-vous ! ordonne Derek que la nouvelle n’enchante absolument pas.

Stiles a toujours eu le chic pour s’attirer des ennuis ou tomber tête la première dedans. En temps normal, Stiles est déjà un aimant à problèmes et le vétérinaire sous-entend que ça va être encore pire maintenant ? Non, non et encore non. Derek refuse que Stiles soit encore plus en danger. Déjà que son entourage se compose à 80% de loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles, il est impossible qu’il doive en plus affronter des ennemis en masse. Derek fera ce qu’il faut pour que ça n’arrive pas.

\- C’est évident non ? rétorque Deaton. Stiles devient un Tueur et quelques heures plus tard, il y a des vampires dans une ville qui n’en a plus vue depuis plus de cent soixante-dix ans ? Ça ressemble à une coïncidence pour toi ?

Évidemment, vu comme ça…

\- Bridez à nouveau ses pouvoirs, exhorte Derek.

Dans son esprit, si Stiles a de nouveau ses pouvoirs bridés, il ne sera plus un Tueur, ce qui veut dire que les vampires n’auront plus aucune raison de s’en prendre à lui. CQFD.

Pour Derek, c’est juste la solution la plus évidente. Stiles n’a visiblement pas suivi le même raisonnement. L’odeur du jeune homme se teinte à nouveau de cette colère qui s’était un peu calmée et aussi d’une note d’amertume que Derek ne s’explique pas. L’Alpha n’a pas le temps de demander ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet humain dont le cerveau réfléchit trop et trop vite.

\- Évidemment, le grand méchant Alpha voudrait que le pauvre humain soit à nouveau pathétique et facilement malmené, ricane amèrement Stiles. Môssieur n’a apparemment pas aimé que le petit humain faible et fragile soit plus fort que lui pour une fois. Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Va te faire enculer par un cactus et je t’emmerde, ok ?

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il pourrait expliquer qu’il ne veut que protéger Stiles, mais il doute que le jeune homme le croit. Derek a très envie de s’arracher les cheveux de frustration, mais l’expérience lui a appris que le crâne rasé ne lui va pas du tout. Il ne dira rien de cette histoire, à part que Laura et Cora aimaient vraiment lui faire la misère quand ils étaient tous gamins.

\- Stiles, commence-t-il, mais l’autre ne l’écoute pas.

\- Deaton, les légendes ont raison ? demande-t-il. Il faut planter le pieu dans leur cœur ?

\- C’est ça, Stiles, répond tranquillement Deaton, comme s’il ne venait pas d’assister à Stiles qui envoie chier Derek.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

\- Parfait, répond Stiles avant de quitter la salle de consultation de la clinique.

Derek attrape un pieu – même s’il a des crocs et des griffes, on n’est jamais assez prudent – et se précipite à sa suite en lançant un « restez là » par-dessus son épaule. Pas besoin d’avoir un allié en qui ils n’ont pas confiance dans les pattes.

\- J’ai pas besoin que tu viennes pour me surveiller, crache Stiles avec tout le venin dont il est capable.

L’humain ne s’est même pas retourné pour lui parler et Derek se demande si ça fait partie de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Savoir quand un être surnaturel est dans le coin. Après tout, Stiles a bien senti avant lui la présence des vampires, alors ce n’est pas si improbable que ça.

Derek en a assez de s’en prendre plein la tronche sans raison depuis le début de la journée. D’abord, Stiles l’a accusé de l’avoir mordu sans son consentement. Bon, celle-là, à la limite, il peut comprendre, parce que qui aurait pu penser que les Tueurs et les Tueuses étaient réels ? À fortiori quand on n’en a jamais entendu parler. Puis, il se prend une tirade de la mort qui tue parce qu’il est étonné que Stiles ne supporte pas le sang. On peut comprendre qu’il soit un brin sceptique, non ? Après tout ce qu’ils ont vu et vécu, c’est quand même étonnant. Mais non, Stiles l’a épinglé au mur, métaphoriquement. Et pour finir, après l’avoir épinglé au mur, Stiles a joué aux fléchettes avec son cœur. Ça commence à bien faire.

Sans réfléchir, Derek l’attrape par le cou et approche son visage du sien.

\- Écoute-moi bien parce que tu commences à me gonfler, gronde Derek à deux centimètres de son visage. Je ne cherche qu’à te protéger. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas et je m’en fiche, ok ? Maintenant, allons tuer du vampire et ensuite, on ira presser Deaton comme un citron pour avoir des réponses.

Il lâche Stiles et sort de la clinique sans attendre de voir si l’humain le suit. Sa patience n’est pas à toute épreuve et là, il a atteint ses limites.

Oui, il est amoureux de Stiles et est prêt à changer son attitude pour… Oh, pas pour avoir une chance avec Stiles, il est assez lucide pour le comprendre, mais peut-être peuvent-ils être amis ? C’est déjà pas mal ça, non ? Il va être l’ami de Stiles et en sera reconnaissant. Et qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour, il sera au même niveau que Scott. Peut-être qu’un jour, Stiles l’appellera lui en premier quand il lui arrivera quelque chose, en bien ou en mal. Il a le droit de rêver, non ?

Quand Derek sort sur le parking de la clinique, il découvre quatre hommes et deux femmes et a encore une fois envie d’éternuer pour chasser cette sale odeur de ses narines. C’est encore plus fort et présent maintenant qu’il a quitté les murs de la clinique. Il a envie de gronder comme un chien enragé, de se transformer et de les réduire en charpie.

L’Alpha se retient pour deux raisons. La première, c’est que s’il se laisse aller, il va passer des semaines – bon il exagère, mais au moins des jours – à s’enlever cette saleté d’odeur de la gorge. La simple idée d’avoir _ça_ dans la bouche lui donne envie de vomir. La seconde, c’est que les vampires ne savent peut-être pas qu’il est un loup-garou. Autant garder l’effet de surprise, non ?

Stiles le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et se place à ses côtés en sifflant légèrement.

\- Mazette, tout ça rien que pour moi ? murmure-t-il sur un ton légèrement suffisant.

Derek se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. On peut compter sur Stiles pour se sentir fier d’être attaqué par autant de vampires. Sérieux, le gamin n’est pas normal. Il n’y a que lui pour ne pas être mort de trouille devant des ennemis. Avec un frisson de peur rétroactive, Derek revoit Stiles attaquer deux Alphas combinés en un seul avec une simple batte de base-ball en bois.

Et il faut aussi que Derek arrête de penser à Stiles comme un gamin. Il n’est pas un pédophile, bon sang de bois ! Stiles a dix-huit ans, la loi de l’état de Californie dit elle-même qu’il est adulte maintenant. Bon, Stiles n’agit pas forcément en tant que tel, mais Derek a la loi de son côté.

Et il faut que Derek arrête de penser n’importe quoi, alors qu’il y a un combat en préparation. Surtout que les vampires ont l’air prêt à passer à l’action. En fait, il faut qu’il arrête de réfléchir, point.

\- On peut vous aider ? demande Stiles à voix haute.

\- Tueur, siffle l’un des hommes vampires.

\- Il n’est pas là, je peux prendre un message ? demande poliment Stiles.

Derek va lui enfoncer le crâne dans un mur jusqu’à ce qu’il se fonde dedans et ne puisse plus jamais ouvrir la bouche – ce serait dommage, rétorque une voix dans sa tête. Sa bouche a l’air talentueuse. Ta gueule, lui rétorque sèchement Derek. C’est pas le moment – au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles. Sérieusement, il s’attend à quoi ? A ce que les vampires s’excusent et repartent en disant qu’ils reviendront plus tard ? Ce serait trop facile et rien dans cette foutue ville de Beacon Hills n’est jamais facile.

L’un des vampires s’avance. Il a l’air d’avoir la vingtaine, a les cheveux verts et les yeux orange. Mais pas orange comme les Bêtas peuvent les avoir. Non, les yeux du vampire sont couverts par des lentilles de contact. Et de mauvaise qualité en plus. Mais ce n’est même pas ça le pire. Le pire, c’est qu’il porte une chemise à gros pois rouges et un pantalon à motif écossais marron. Derek soupire. Non seulement ils se font attaquer par des vampires, mais en plus, ils se sont déguisés en clown.

\- Nous savons que le Tueur est là, dit le clown. Donnez-le-nous.

Derek et Stiles échangent un regard. Celui de Derek montre son agacement, genre « non, mais c’est quoi ces cons ? », tandis que celui de Stiles est incrédule, genre « Tu y crois, toi ? On est tombé sur les vampires les plus cons du monde. »

Y a pas à dire, ils ont trop de la chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas un cliff!!!


	9. Chapitre 8

Stiles se retient de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Sérieux, c’est quoi ce merdier ? Ils se font attaquer par des vampires de pacotille. Quelque part, Stiles en est même honteux.

Comprenez le bien. Quand Scott est devenu un loup-garou, Derek et Scott ont dû affronter Peter sous sa forme lycanthrope toute bizarre et moche, mais surtout flippante. Ensuite, Jackson est devenu le Kanima qui était, il faut bien l’avouer, plutôt _badass_. Puis, il y a eu la meute d’Alphas et Deucalion et sa mégalomanie et le Darach. Et maintenant que Stiles fait lui aussi officiellement partie du monde surnaturel, non pas en tant qu’humain qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et manque de se faire tuer, mais en tant qu’un genre de croquemitaine – s’il a bien compris – on lui envoie _ça_? Il se sent floué et veut être remboursé.

\- Je veux être remboursé, dit-il à voix haute.

 _Ah, petit filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche, où t’es-tu encore sauvé ?_ se demande-t-il. Loin, apparemment.

Les vampires grondent en réponse et Derek se place automatiquement devant lui. Stiles a très envie de lui dire qu’il peut se garder sa protection pour lui, qu’il n’en a pas besoin, qu’il est apparemment un Tueur – quoique ça veuille dire – et qu’il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf que non. La vérité, c’est qu’il est mort de trouille. Donnez-lui un loup-garou Alpha enragé qui veut tuer tout le monde et il sait quoi faire. Il a peur, mais il fonce dans la bagarre, parce qu’il sait à quoi s’attendre.

Dans la situation présente, c’est l’inconnu, le monstre caché sous le lit ou dans le placard, le noir qui envahit une chambre la nuit. Le problème, c’est que Stiles sait que les vrais monstres existent et que souvent, ce n’est pas sous le lit ou dans le placard qu’ils se cachent. Parfois, les monstres sont à la vue de tous. Il a compris ça, il y a bien longtemps. Merci au métier de son père qui l’a mis en contact avec la cruauté du monde bien trop tôt. Ce n’est pas la faute du Shérif, c’est juste la vie. Stiles se dit que tous les enfants de flics doivent vivre la même chose. Un jour, on voit son père rentrer après sa journée de travail et instinctivement, on sait qu’on doit le laisser tranquille, que cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante et que tout ce que le policier veut, c’est pouvoir serrer sa famille dans ses bras et ne pas les lâcher. Alors on monte sur ses genoux et on se blottit contre lui, chassant les monstres qui marchent dans la rue, comme s’ils étaient des êtres humains normaux.

À ça s’est ajouté le surnaturel. Ces monstres de légendes qui sont en fait des réalités. Et comment affronte-t-on des légendes, des mythes ? Jusqu’à présent, Stiles les a regardés droit dans les yeux et s’est foutu de leur gueule. Mais maintenant, c’est différent. Maintenant, il est directement concerné. Cette fois, les monstres viennent pour lui et personne d’autre.

Il est terrifié.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles ressent cette terreur qui devrait l’étreindre depuis que Scott est devenu un loup-garou, mais qui ne l’atteint que maintenant, deux ans plus tard. C’est quand même con que ça arrive à un moment où il a besoin d’être fort et courageux, non ?

Il se souvient alors d’une conversation qu’il a eue avec son père quand il était petit. Il lui avait demandé s’il avait peur face aux méchants et son père avait honnêtement répondu, parce qu’il ne sait pas comment être autrement, qu’il avait peur tous les jours, mais qu’il fallait bien que quelqu’un fasse ce travail. Et quand Stiles avait demandé si quelqu’un d’autre ne pouvait pas le faire, le Shérif alors adjoint lui avait demandé en qui d’autre il aurait assez confiance pour faire ce travail.

C’est exactement ce que ressent Stiles à cet instant. Oui, il a peur. Il a peur de mourir ou d’être mutilé ou pire, mais à qui d’autre peut-il confier cette mission ? À Scott ? Son meilleur ami essayerait de sauver tout le monde sans y arriver, parce que sauver tout le monde est une utopie. Il y a des personnes qui sont au-delà de la rédemption. Derek ? Oui, l’Alpha fait des efforts et essaye de trouver d’autres moyens que tuer tout le monde, mais non, Stiles ne lui demanderait pas de faire ça. Le loup en a déjà assez bavé sans qu’on lui en rajoute encore sur les épaules. Son père ? Il ne le mettrait pas en danger comme ça, non plus.

De toutes les personnes que Stiles connaît, il est le seul qui peut le faire. Pas parce qu’il est le plus fort, le plus intelligent ou le plus il ne sait pas quoi, mais simplement parce qu’il veut protéger tous les autres.

Se sentant plus en confiance, Stiles carre les épaules, se décale pour ne plus être derrière Derek et déclare fermement :

\- Je suis le Tueur.

Les six vampires le détaillent des pieds à la tête avant d’hurler de rire.

C’est vexant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait marrer comme des baleines ? dit-il en serrant les dents.

Non mais c’est vrai quoi ! Il dit qu’il est le Tueur et les autres se marrent. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi, non ?

\- On sait que t’es pas le Tueur, rétorque l’une des femmes.

Femme ? Femelle ? Il faudra qu’il demande à Deaton comment on dit. Ou alors, il va dézinguer le véto et ensuite faire des recherches. Ouais, il va plutôt faire ça. Tout plutôt que demander de l’aide à l’assassin de sa mère.

\- Tu pues le chien mouillé, rétorque le clown. On sait que tu es un loup-garou. En plus, tu baiserais pas avec celui-là si tu étais le Tueur, ajoute-t-il avec un geste en direction de Derek.

Stiles et Derek échangent un nouveau regard incrédule. Ces vampires sont défectueux. Pour son premier combat en tant que Tueur, on lui a envoyé des vampires défectueux. Il se sent blousé là.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes vampires ? demande Stiles, sceptique. Non parce que clairement, vous êtes défectueux si vous pensez qu’on est ensemble. Vous devriez aller vous faire rembourser. On peut se faire rembourser quand on est un vampire ? Tout ce que j’ai lu dit que c’est permanent, mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais, hein ? Je savais même pas que les vampires étaient réels, alors si ça se trouve c’est réversible. Mais si c’est réversible, comment ça se passe pour un gars qui a des siècles d’existence ? Il reste jeune et continue de vivre sa vie ou le temps le rattrape ? Et qu’est-ce que…

\- Non mais jamais il ferme sa gueule ? rage l’un des vampires.

\- Non, jamais, soupire Derek.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour s’insurger lorsqu’il remarque l’expression sur le visage de Derek. Elle indique clairement qu’il est dégoûté que quelqu’un puisse penser qu’ils sont ensembles. Stiles sait que Derek ne veut pas lui, il l’a assez clairement démontré ces dernières années, mais il est réellement obligé de donner l’impression de vouloir tuer ceux qui osent penser qu’il pourrait être attiré par Stiles ?

D’un coup, Stiles en a assez. Il veut en finir avec les vampires, rentrer chez lui et se foutre en boule dans son lit. Tout plutôt qu’être encore en présence de Derek, alors que l’Alpha veut aussi visiblement se débarrasser de lui.

Déterminé, l’humain empoigne le pieu fourni par Deaton et s’élance vers le premier vampire à sa portée. L’élément de surprise doit jouer en sa faveur, parce qu’il le plante sans aucun problème.

Il y a un instant de flottement. Les vampires fixent Stiles avec incrédulité. Derek le fixe comme s’il allait le bouffer et personne ne bouge.

Puis…

Puis tout s’enchaîne tellement vite que Stiles a du mal à suivre. Un moment, il est debout, le pieu à la main et de la cendre voltige autour de lui, celui d’après, il est sur le dos, son pieu volant plus loin et un vampire est prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Stiles ressent plus qu’il n’entend le rugissement de Derek. Le son fait vibrer ses os et bouillir son sang, comme si l’intérieur de son corps devait répondre à ce rugissement. Comme si quelque chose de primal en lui reconnaissait ce son et voulait le retourner. Ce qui est complètement stupide, parce qu’il n’est pas un loup, bon sang ! Ça n’empêche que l’envie, l’urgence est là.

Le vampire qui tente de le mordre à la gorge est soudain arraché de sur lui et valdingue plus loin. Stiles regarde autour de lui et sa mâchoire manque de tomber sur le sol.

Au-dessus de lui, le protégeant – en tout cas, c’est l’impression que Stiles a – se trouve un loup-garou. Ça ne peut être qu’un loup-garou, parce que c’est couvert de poils, immense, avec un museau plein de grosses dents très pointues et qui ont l’air acérées comme des rasoirs, mais surtout, ça ressemble furieusement à la forme Alpha de Peter, même si celui-là fait un peu moins… Stiles ne sait pas comment décrire ça autrement que tordu. Ce loup-garou-là ne donne pas l’impression d’être monstrueux et c’est quand même une sacrée indication, parce que le truc doit bien faire dans les cent kilos de muscles en colère.

Pourtant, quand la bête tourne la tête pour le regarder, Stiles n’a pas peur. Parce qu’il sait que ce loup-garou est Derek. Il ne sait pas comment il le sait, parce qu’à part les yeux rouges qui le fixent, la bête et l’Alpha n’ont rien en commun. Mais Stiles a la sensation qu’il est en sécurité et c’est quelque chose qu’il ne ressent qu’avec Derek – Ne le dites pas à Scott, son meilleur ami va encore péter une pile – Se relevant et posant la main sur une des larges épaules du loup, il fixe les vampires et déclare :

\- Je serais vous, je courrais vite et loin. Il a pas l’air content.

Le clown – parce que oui, il est toujours en vie celui-là – siffle de rage et rétorque :

\- Nous sommes là pour tuer le Tueur et nous ne repartirons que lorsque ce sera fait !

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Vous avez déjà vu les bagarres dans les dessins animés ? Quand tous les personnages sont entourés par un nuage et qu’on ne voit absolument rien, à part parfois une tête et des bras qui sortent avant de replonger ? C’est un peu l’impression que Stiles a alors qu’il se bat.

Avant de réellement comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, l’air est saturé de cendres, Stiles a une arcade ouverte – il va lui falloir des points, la poisse – et Derek est toujours dans sa forme d’Alpha. Le loup-garou a la trace d’une profonde morsure sur une de ses épaules, mais il a l’air de s’en foutre, toute son attention fixée sur Stiles.

L’humain déglutit difficilement et se retient de reculer d’un pas. Il ne sait pas si Derek est réellement là-dedans. Est-ce que le loup a pris le contrôle et repoussé l’humain au fin fond de son esprit ? Si c’est le cas, est-ce qu’il reconnaît Stiles ? Et même s’il le reconnaît, est-ce que le loup l’apprécie assez pour ne pas le bouffer ?

Il sait qu’il est ami avec Derek – ça le saoule, mais il s’en contente parce qu’il sait qu’il n’aura jamais rien d’autre – mais il n’a jamais pensé à demander si le loup de Derek pensait la même chose. Est-ce qu’ils sont même deux entités séparées ? Scott parle toujours de son côté loup comme si ce n’était pas lui, comme s’il avait une chose qui vivait en lui. À bien y réfléchir, c’est peut-être ça le problème de Scott. Il se voit comme un humain qui a un loup en lui, alors qu’il est un loup-garou, point.

Il secoue la tête, parce qu’il a autre chose à faire que réfléchir aux problèmes existentiels de son meilleur ami. Comme reculer doucement et lentement alors qu’un loup-garou qui fait presque une bonne tête de plus que lui s’avance au même rythme. Stiles grogne de dépit quand son dos rencontre un mur. Merde, il s’est fait acculer.

Le loup s’approche de lui et pose sa truffe contre la gorge de Stiles qui retient un couinement. Bon, le bruit aurait été totalement viril et tout, mais quand même, il a sa dignité, ok ? Donc il ne couine pas. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une langue chaude caresser son cou. Là, il couine et essaye de se reculer, oubliant qu’il ne peut aller nulle part et que de toute façon, Derek le suivrait.

Quand la langue fait un seconde passage, Stiles se fige en se demandant s’il est en train de le goûter pour voir s’il sera bon à manger.

\- Me mange pas, chuchote-t-il frénétiquement. Me mange pas. J’ai que la peau sur les os et je dois être plein de nerfs, tu vas pas aimer. Pitié me mange pas.

Le loup soupire et Stiles ferme les yeux, parce que franchement, il n’a pas envie de voir les mâchoires – pleines de dents !! – s’ouvrir juste avant de le manger. Et il découvre rapidement qu’il a bien fait de ne pas regarder, parce qu’on dirait que Derek se brise tous les os du corps. Ça craque, ça gargouille, c’est dégueulasse et Stiles se dit qu’il va vomir.

Le jeune homme sursaute quand il sent une main lui caresser la joue. Il ouvre précipitamment les yeux pour croiser ceux, humains, de Derek. Stiles déglutit. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ce regard, parce que Derek ne l’a jamais regardé comme ça avant. Avec un mélange de soulagement et de douceur, presque de la tendresse. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a l’habitude de voir chez Derek. Il l’a vu en colère – souvent – il l’a vu flirter – une fois – il l’a vu exaspéré et toutes les autres émotions qu’on peut appeler négatives, mais jamais il ne l’a vu regarder quelqu’un de cette façon.

Stiles baisse les yeux pour ne plus voir cette expression et les relève en vitesse quand ses yeux se posent sur quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais vu avant. Bon si, il a déjà vu un pénis avant, ne serait-ce que le sien, mais il n’avait jamais vu celui de Derek avant. Parce que, évidemment que Derek est nu. D’habitude, l’Alpha se débrouille pour ne perdre que son t-shirt – sérieusement, Derek doit avoir quelque part une ligne de contrat qui dit « Torse nu, toujours tu seras », c’est pas possible autrement – mais cette fois, il a perdu toutes ses fringues. Stiles en gémirait de frustration alors qu’il regarde le ciel comme s’il détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions, s’il n’essayait pas de ne pas y penser et surtout de ne pas réagir. Il ne faut surtout pas que son odeur trahisse son désir. Tout pour ne pas perdre l’amitié de Derek.

\- Stiles, murmure l’Alpha.

Déglutissant péniblement – sa gorge n’a jamais été aussi nouée – il baisse les yeux en faisant attention de ne pas trop descendre.

\- Oui ?

Derek ne répond pas et se contente de le fixer pendant quelques instants, avant de combler la distance qui sépare leurs visages et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Stiles se fige, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe. Derek ne peut pas être en train de l’embrasser, si ? La langue qui caresse soudain sa lèvre inférieure lui fait prendre conscience que c’est exactement ce qui se passe.

Derek Hale est en train d’embrasser Stiles Stilinski.


	10. Chapitre 9

Derek ne sait pas quoi penser de la remarque des vampires. Stiles sent le loup, ok, c’est normal, il passe son temps avec des loups-garous. S’il ne sentait pas un minimum comme la meute, Derek s’inquiéterait. Ce qu’il aimerait comprendre, c’est comment les vampires en sont venus à la conclusion que Stiles est un loup-garou ou qu’ils sont en couple. Ça le dépasse. Notez qu’il n’a rien contre l’idée d’être en couple avec Stiles. Bien au contraire. Mais il sait également que ça n’arrivera jamais.

Il grimace, parce que merde, il faut qu’il arrête d’y penser, il se fait du mal inutilement. Il croyait pourtant s’être fait une raison, mais apparemment, il va falloir qu’il bosse encore là-dessus. Chouette, il a trop hâte. Vous sentez l’ironie là ou pas ? Parce que lui, il la sent bien là.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi Stiles attaque soudain. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête du jeune homme, mais ça, ce n’est pas nouveau. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Il ne comprendra jamais Stiles. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il n’arrive pas à s’en détacher. Stiles a encore tout son mystère et ça l’intrigue. Derek voudrait pouvoir le décortiquer et tout savoir de lui, pouvoir prédire ses réactions et ce qu’il va dire. Pure utopie, il le sait bien, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher.

Quand Stiles tue le vampire le plus proche de lui, c’est comme si le temps venait de se suspendre. Pas que Derek ait du mal à y croire, après tout, il sait de quoi le jeune homme est capable. C’est plutôt qu’il pensait qu’ils allaient attendre que les vampires attaquent les premiers.

Seulement, le moment de flottement ne dure pas et c’est la suite qui la fait basculer. Quand il voit Stiles cloué au sol avec un vampire qui tente de lui arracher la gorge. Avec ses dents. Derek disjoncte. Il n’y a pas d’autres mots pour expliquer ce qui lui arrive.

Sa vision se voile de rouge, il sent ses os craquer et se réarranger, son centre de gravité se déplace et soudain, il est à quatre pattes. Il lance un puissant rugissement qui enverrait des lions se planquer de trouille, mais qui fait frissonner Stiles. Derek sait que le frisson ne montre pas la peur du jeune homme, mais autre chose. Quelque chose de primal qui fait également écho en lui.

Sans plus chercher à se retenir, comme si ce simple frisson avait libéré quelque chose en lui, l’Alpha charge les ennemis et les réduit en cendres d’un simple coup de dents. Il sent bien à un moment, qu’on lui mord l’épaule, mais c’est lointain, presque comme si ce n’était pas à lui que ça arrivait. Tout ce qu’il a à l’esprit à cet instant, c’est protéger Stiles. Ces vampires ont osé s’en prendre à Stiles. Il ne laissera pas passer ça. Jamais !

Quand enfin les restes du dernier vampire volettent dans la brise du soir, il fixe Stiles. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se dit que cette fois, c’est la bonne. Cette fois, il a fait peur à Stiles et celui-ci va le fuir. Il hume l’air et a confirmation de ses craintes. Stiles pue la peur, même s’il tente de la cacher.

Essayant de lui prouver qu’il n’a rien à craindre, Derek s’approche lentement de Stiles. Pour chaque pas qu’il fait, Stiles recule d’autant. Quand Stiles se retrouve coincé contre un mur, Derek a envie de rire, parce que ça lui rappelle le bon vieux temps, mais Stiles sent toujours la peur, alors il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi rire. Et en même temps, ça lui rappelle l’un de ses plus vieux fantasmes.

C’est presque inconsciemment qu’il joue ce fantasme, même si jamais il n’a imaginé être transformé comme ça pour ça. Il se demandera pourquoi il s’est transformé ainsi plus tard, bien plus tard. Parce que là, toute son attention est fixée sur Stiles.

Lentement, il pose sa truffe contre la peau tendre du cou de Stiles et renifle profondément. L’odeur est intoxicante et le submerge, lui faisant oublier que Stiles ne veut pas de lui, pas comme ça et jamais. À cet instant, il s’en fiche, parce que Stiles est là, contre lui ou presque et qu’il peut le sentir et le goûter. Ce qu’il entreprend de faire. Il passe une première fois la langue sur la peau à sa disposition et se retient de gémir. Il entend vaguement Stiles couiner, mais le goût de Stiles explose dans sa bouche et se colle à ses papilles, le faisant saliver et oublier tout le reste. Il en veut encore, alors il recommence et doit se retenir de rire quand Stiles murmure frénétiquement « Me mange pas. Me mange pas. J’ai que la peau sur les os et je dois être plein de nerfs, tu vas pas aimer. Pitié me mange pas. »

Il ne peut pas rire sous cette forme, mais il ne peut pas parler non plus et là, ça l’agace. Il veut dire tellement de choses à Stiles. Il veut lui dire qu’il l’aime. Il veut lui dire qu’il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, pas comme il l’a fait tout au long de leur relation pour le tenir à distance. Il veut lui dire que s’il le dévore, ce sera de la plus sexy des façons. Il veut lui dire tellement de choses depuis tellement longtemps.

C’est probablement ce qui l’aide à redevenir humain. Cette volonté de vouloir parler, parce qu’il a trop de choses sur le cœur et qu’apparemment, il a choisi _ce_ moment précis pour déballer son sac. Peut-être que c’est le bon, peut-être pas, mais il doit le faire ou il ne le fera jamais. Il passera le reste de sa vie à se demander « et si ? » et on ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Il en sait quelque chose, puisqu’il a passé les dernières années à le faire.

Il s’est demandé « Et si je n’avais pas tué Paige ? », « Et si je n’avais pas fait confiance à Kate ? », « Et si je m’étais rendu compte que Jennifer était une psychopathe ? », alors il peut dire sans aucun problème que cette façon de vivre est plus que toxique. C’est Stiles qui lui a appris à vivre dans le moment présent. Sans le vouloir, c’est vrai, mais quand même. À force de ne pas vouloir gâcher leur amitié, l’Alpha a appris à se contenter de ce qu’il avait et à ne surtout pas regarder en arrière. Il a appris que les regrets ne changeaient pas le passé et surtout, empêchaient le futur.

Pourtant, là, maintenant, il sait avec plus de lucidité qu’il n’en a jamais eu, que s’il ne fait rien, s’il ne dit rien, il le regrettera toute sa vie. Il regarde Stiles qui baisse les yeux sous l’intensité de son regard, avant que l’humain ne les relève précipitamment pour ne pas regarder. C’est drôle et attendrissant, mais en même temps, ça lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. C’est une preuve de plus. Une preuve que Stiles ne veut pas de lui. Quand on a envie de quelqu’un, on le mate à la première occasion, non ? En tout cas, Derek ne s’en prive pas, lui.

Stiles porte presque toujours au moins deux couches de vêtements. En tout cas, en haut. Un t-shirt et une chemise, quasiment en toutes circonstances. C’est très rare qu’il ne porte qu’un simple t-shirt. Dans ces cas-là, Derek se gorge de la vue de ses bras musclés, ses épaules qui se développent encore et ses mains qui lui mettent l’eau à la bouche rien qu’en imaginant ce que ces doigts pourraient lui faire ressentir.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et c’est là qu’il la perçoit. Cette odeur. L’odeur faible et ténue du désir. Derek reprend une profonde inspiration pour être absolument sûr qu’il ne se trompe pas. Parce qu’en deux ans qu’ils se connaissent, il n’a jamais senti ça dans l’odeur de Stiles.

Vous vous souvenez quand Stiles l’a poussé se déshabiller devant Danny pour qu’il les aide à découvrir qui avait envoyé le sms à Scott, lui demandant de le rejoindre au lycée ? Danny a bavé et a été submergé par les hormones en moins de 10 secondes. Pas Stiles. Pas une seule seconde Stiles n’a été attiré par lui ce jour-là.

À bien y réfléchir, c’est peut-être comme ça que tout a commencé. C’est probablement vain et égocentrique, mais il n’a jamais été habitué à ce qu’on ne le regarde pas avec un minimum d’envie. Envie de lui ou envie d’avoir le même corps que lui.

Au début, lorsqu’il s’est mis à la musculation, c’était pour être mieux capable de protéger sa meute – qui se résumait à sa sœur à ce moment-là – et puis, c’est juste devenu une habitude. Un moyen de se défouler. Et quand son corps a changé, il a remarqué que le comportement des autres changeait également. En jouant de son physique, il pouvait obtenir ce qu’il voulait sans se fatiguer.

Mais avec Stiles, ç’a été tout le contraire. Derek a essayé, vous savez, vraiment essayé de susciter le désir chez l’humain. Vous croyez vraiment que s’il finit toujours torse nu, c’est par accident ? Un peu de sérieux, voyons.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Stiles n’a jamais réagi. Ses battements de cœurs n’ont jamais accéléré, sa peau ne s’est jamais couverte de sueur, son odeur n’a jamais changé. Aujourd’hui, ces trois signes là sont présents. Même si les battements de cœur et la sueur peuvent être des indicateurs de sa peur, l’odeur, elle, ne trompe pas.

Pour Derek, le désir a toujours eu une odeur de bubble-gum. Pourquoi ? Il ne s’est jamais posé la question. C’est juste comme ça. Et c’est ce que sent Stiles. Le bubble-gum.

Alors il comble la distance entre son visage et celui de Stiles et l’embrasse.

C’est un baiser doux, presque timide, quelque chose à laquelle on ne s’attend pas quand on voit Derek la première ou même la seconde fois. Ses airs de bad boy donnant l’impression qu’il est sauvage, indompté et incontrôlable. Il n’y a rien de tout ça dans ce baiser. C’est chaste, bouches fermées, tendre et pourtant, Derek arrive – enfin, il espère y arriver – à faire passer tout son amour dedans.

Quand Stiles ne réagit pas, pire ! se fige contre lui, Derek se dit qu’il a fait une erreur, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû suivre son impulsion, cette satanée impulsion qui lui pourrira toujours la vie. Qu’il a mal interprété cette satanée odeur. Peut-être que Stiles sent le bubble-gum quand il a peur, qu’est-ce que l’Alpha en sait ? Mais il s’est engagé dans cette voie et tant que Stiles ne le repoussera pas, il tentera sa chance. Alors il passe la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et geint.

Il est prêt à se coller à Stiles de tout son corps – il percute à cet instant qu’il est nu, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Stiles a fait bien attention à le regarder dans les yeux – et à l’embrasser avec passion quand il sent les mains de Stiles sur son torse.

Ça pourrait être un bon toucher. Vous savez, celui qui dit « je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, qu’est-ce qu’on fait encore habillés ? ». Mais ce n’est pas un bon toucher. C’est l’autre, le mauvais, celui qui dit « Pourquoi tu me touches ? Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

Derek recule lorsqu’il sent les mains de Stiles le repousser fermement. Stiles ne le fait pas méchamment ou en utilisant toutes ses nouvelles forces, Derek en a conscience, parce que le jeune homme a prouvé que s’il le voulait, il pouvait maintenant l’envoyer valdinguer sans aucun problème.

\- Stiles ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n’avais pas fait ça, marmonne Stiles, toujours sans le regarder.

Derek accuse le coup. Il savait. Évidemment qu’il savait qu’il ne devrait pas embrasser Stiles. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ses sens le trahissent, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Il s’est trompé et maintenant, il va probablement perdre l’amitié de Stiles.

Comment le jeune homme pourrait-il lui pardonner ça ? Il l’a agressé. Embrasser quelqu’un contre sa volonté, c’est de l’agression et c’est ce qu’il vient de faire à Stiles. Il a envie de vomir.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutie Derek.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux et celles qui voulaient savoir pourquoi Stiles a réagi comme ça, c'est juste en-dessous. Pour les autres, c'est juste en dessous aussi ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Stiles s’écarte de Derek. Il se sent nauséeux. Oh, pas parce que Derek l’a embrassé. Enfin, à cause de ça, mais pas parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie. C’est même le contraire. Il voulait que Derek l’embrasse. Il _veut_ que Derek l’embrasse. Mais ce n’était pas un vrai baiser. Pas vraiment. C’était juste un truc sous l’effet de l’adrénaline du combat et probablement aussi de la première transformation de l’Alpha. Si quelqu’un d’autre avait été là, le résultat aurait été le même. Il avait juste été là, au bon endroit et au bon moment. Et c’est ce qui le rend malade.

Parce qu’il a aimé. Même s’il savait que ce n’était pas pour lui, Stiles a aimé et en voulait plus. Mais ça aurait été profiter de la situation et Derek n’a déjà que trop été utilisé. Stiles ne s’ajoutera pas à la longue liste des personnes qui ont profité de l’Alpha. Il en est hors de question.

Il espère juste que ça ne gâchera pas leur amitié. Parce que cette amitié lui est précieuse. Comment pourra-t-il supporter d’aller aux réunions de la meute, si Derek ne veut plus de lui ? Comment fera-t-il pour être dans la même pièce que Derek, si l’Alpha refuse de lui parler ou de le regarder ? Stiles n’est pas sûr d’y survivre.

Il est tellement engoncé dans ses peurs qu’il met un moment à comprendre ce que dit Derek.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure le loup.

Stiles se retourne pour regarder l’Alpha avec incrédulité. Ce qu’il découvre lui fait froncer les sourcils. Derek a la tête baissée et les épaules rentrées à l’intérieur, comme s’il essayait de se faire tout petit. Stiles ne comprend pas. Il s’attendait à de la colère, de l’incrédulité, voire du dégoût, mais certainement pas à ce que Derek paraisse aussi défait. Pourquoi il le serait, ça n’a aucun sens.

\- Derek ? fait Stiles, incertain.

Derek relève la tête, mais ne regarde toujours pas Stiles. L’Alpha soupire et se frotte les mains sur le visage. Puis, il dit :

\- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il, abattu. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça. Et je devrais me contenter de ton amitié, non ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu sais que… Enfin, tu sais. Mais tu as été assez gentil pour accepter d’être mon ami et je devrais m’en contenter. Au lieu de ça, je te saute dessus sans même te demander ton avis et sans te laisser le choix. Je suis désolé. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir et…

Stiles n’avait pas l’intention d’éclater de rire. Vraiment, c’est même tout le contraire de ce qu’il voulait faire, mais avouez que c’est hilarant de voir Derek se mettre à babiller comme s’il était… Eh bien Stiles. Alors oui, Stiles éclate de rire et s’il doit en croire le regard blessé que lui lance l’Alpha, ce n’est pas trop du goût de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé ! s’écrie aussitôt Stiles quand Derek se détourne comme s’il allait partir. C’est juste que… T’entendre babiller comme ça, ça m’a fait penser à moi et… Et voilà.

Derek se fige, mais ne se retourne pas pour regarder Stiles. Il se tend même encore plus quand Stiles se rapproche de lui et pose la main sur le tatouage ornant son dos.

Stiles se lèche inconsciemment les lèvres. Il a souvent rêvé de ce tatouage. Il a rêvé de l’embrasser, de le lécher et de le mordre. Il a rêvé que Derek grognait, gémissait et geignait sous ses assauts. Il a rêvé que lui-même gémissait, se tordait et suppliait sous les mains, la bouche et le corps de Derek. La respiration de Stiles s’accélère légèrement et il se rend compte que celle de Derek prend le même rythme.

\- C’est quoi que je sais ? balbutie-t-il, la respiration hachée.

Il sent Derek trembler sous sa paume. Il sent le soupir que l’Alpha émet, comme s’il avait espéré échapper aux questions. Il connaît Stiles pourtant, non ? Il aurait dû savoir qu’il n’y couperait pas.

\- Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, répond Derek d’une voix si faible qu’il faut presque être un loup-garou pour l’entendre. Ne me le fais pas dire Stiles, s’il te plaît. C’est déjà… C’est déjà assez dur comme ça.

La respiration de Stiles se coupe et son cœur cesse de battre pendant quelques instants. Se pourrait-il… ? Est-ce que Derek… ? L’Alpha est vraiment en train de dire ce que Stiles pense qu’il est en train de dire ? Non… C’est impossible ! Parce que si Stiles comprend bien, alors ça veut dire que Derek ressent exactement la même chose que lui et que… NOM DE DIEU ! ILS SONT DEUX FIEFFÉS IMBECILES !

Stiles se colle à Derek et pose son front contre le tatouage marquant la peau de son… De son quoi ? Stiles en sait pas, mais maintenant, ils auront tout le temps d’en parler.

Stiles a envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Tout ce temps perdu pour quoi ? Parce qu’ils pensaient chacun de leur côté que l’autre ne voudrait jamais de lui. Résultat, ils sont malheureux depuis des mois, peut-être même des années, alors qu’il suffisait que l’un d’eux ouvre la bouche.

Stiles laisse échapper un rire joyeux. C’est comme des bulles dans son ventre. Elles partent du fond de son abdomen et remontent jusqu’à sa gorge pour sortir sous forme de rire. C’est à la fois libérateur et stupide. Parce que bien sûr que Derek se méprend sur la signification de ce rire. Évidemment qu’il s’arrache à l’étreinte de Stiles et s’éloigne à grandes enjambées furieuses.

Stiles reste figé une seconde. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pendant quelques instants, quelques précieux instants, tout ce qu’il a toujours voulu était à portée de main et maintenant… Maintenant Derek s’éloigne avec l’intention de ne jamais revenir. C’est évident dans sa posture, sa démarche et la détermination qui émane du loup.

\- Je t’aime ! dit-il d’une voix forte et claire, en mettant tous ses sentiments dans sa voix.

Derek trébuche et manque de s’étaler. Stiles rirait encore si l’heure n’était pas aussi grave. En plus, c’est un rire qui les a mis dans ce pétrin alors qu’ils pourraient s’embrasser et… Mais pourquoi il réfléchit encore lui ? se demande Stiles.

\- Derek Hale, si tu ne fais pas demi-tour immédiatement pour me coller contre ce mur et m’embrasser jusqu’à ce que j’oublie tout sauf ton nom, je vais…

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa menace. Pourquoi ? Faut vraiment vous faire un dessin ? Très bien. Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa menace parce qu’il vient de faire plaquer au mur et que la bouche de Derek se pose passionnément sur la sienne. Une langue aventureuse vient danser contre la sienne et Stiles gémit de plaisir. Enfin ! Enfin il peut embrasser Derek et le toucher et faire tout ce qu’il a toujours eu envie de faire, sans jamais oser.

Le baiser le laisse euphorique, haletant et la tête vide. C’est probablement pour ça qu’il met autant de temps pour se rendre compte que Derek s’est écarté. Stiles rouvre les yeux – à quel moment les a-t-il fermés ? – et le fixe, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

Derek l’observe intensément, comme s’il avait des questions et que les réponses étaient inscrites en gros sur le front de Stiles.

\- Derek ? fait-il.

\- Pourquoi j’ai jamais rien senti ? demande le loup, essoufflé comme s’il avait couru un marathon.

Stiles prend quelques instants pour se sentir fier. Parce qu’il a déjà vu les loups-garous de la meute courir pendant des heures sans même transpirer et il a juste suffit d’un baiser avec lui pour que Derek soit à bout de souffle. Y a de quoi ça la péter non ? Absolument.

Tout de suite après, il ressent de la gêne. Il est gêné parce qu’il va falloir qu’il avoue… Merde, ça va être embarrassant et il ne peut rien y faire.

\- Je euh… Bon ok, de toute façon, je vais pas y couper, alors autant y aller franchement, même si tu vas te foutre de moi, babille-t-il et Derek le regarde avec indulgence. Quand tu es dans le coin, pour être sûr que tu ne captes rien, parce que j’étais comme toi, tu vois ? Je voulais pas risquer ce qu’on avait et te perdre, alors pour que tu ne sentes rien, je… euh… Oh puis merde, j’imaginais Finstock et Harris en train de faire des cochonneries.

Derek le fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Et puis… L’Alpha hurle de rire. Il rit tellement qu’il doit s’appuyer contre Stiles pour en pas tomber.

\- Arrête de rire ! ordonne Stiles sans en penser un seul mot.

Vous avez déjà vu le sourire de Derek, non ? On est d’accord que ce simple étirement des lèvres de Derek peut faire tomber n’importe qui amoureux de lui ? Bon, alors maintenant, imaginez le voir rire. Voila. C’est une vision à couper le souffle et même si c’est à ses dépens, Stiles ne fera rien pour l’arrêter.

OoOoO

John Stilinski est tranquillement assis à son bureau et regarde avec convoitise le hamburger triple fromage bacon qui n’attend que de se faire manger, avec sa double portion de frites. Stiles n’est pas dans le coin pour lui faire une leçon de morale et l’obliger à manger de la salade et il entend bien en profiter.

Vous savez depuis combien de temps il n’a pas mangé quelque chose d’aussi gras ? Non ? Lui le sait. Ça fait deux ans, quatre moi et dix-sept jours. Seule l’apocalypse pourrait l’empêcher de mordre dans ce piège à cholestérol. Et le premier qui le cafte à son fils finira à la circulation jusqu’à la fin de sa carrière ! Non mais !

Alors qu’il va mordre dans le hamburger, un coup est frappé à sa porte. John jette un coup d’œil suspicieux vers le panneau. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se dit que Stiles a dû installer des caméras dans son bureau, parce qu’on dirait que chaque fois que son père va déroger à son régime, quelque chose intervient. Mais pas cette fois, se jure John, en mordant fermement dans le pain suintant de graisse.

C’est donc la bouche pleine, dans un style imitant parfaitement sa progéniture, que le Shérif dit « Enfrée », bien déterminé à manger, même si c’est la dernière chose qu’il fera !

Il fronce les sourcils quand il voit son adjoint Parrish entrer dans son bureau, le visage rouge et l’air embarrassé. La seule fois où John l’a vu comme ça, c’est quand John l’a choppé à l’arrière de sa voiture de patrouille avec la petite Martin.

Résigné à ne pas pouvoir manger en paix, et peut-être même pas du tout, John pose son hamburger, avale sa bouchée et soupire.

\- Envoyez la sauce, Parrish, je suis prêt à tout entendre, assure-t-il.

Parrish écarquille les yeux et se dandine un peu. Si c’est possible, l’adjoint rougit même encore plus.

\- Parrish ? fait le Shérif, s’attendant au pire.

\- On vient d’avoir plusieurs appels, finit pas dire Parrish. En passant en voiture, plusieurs personnes ont remarqué des activités... euh… suspectes devant la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton.

John soupire et repousse la boite de son hamburger, sachant parfaitement qu’il peut l’oublier. Des activités suspectes devant la clinique de Deaton, ça veut dire que les ennuis sont là. Et s’il n’est pas au courant, ça veut également dire que Stiles n’a pas jugé utile de le tenir informé. Son fils lui a pourtant promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.

Il se lève en attrapant sa veste et déclare :

\- Je m’en occupe.

\- Shérif, on nous a rapporté la présence d’une Camaro noire sur les lieux, ajoute Parrish.

Évidemment que la Camaro de Derek a été repérée. Ce qui veut dire que Stiles et la meute doivent être là aussi.

OoOoO

Quand John arrive devant la clinique, il se dit qu’il a dû loupé la bagarre, parce qu’il n’y a personne. Ce qui est étrange, puisqu’il n’a même pas mis dix minutes à arriver.

C’est là qu’il perçoit des bruits provenant de l’allée sur le côté du bâtiment. Se doutant que l’action a été déplacée pour éviter que des yeux innocents et non concernés tombent sur des choses qui ne les concernaient pas, il s’avance, confiant et sort son arme afin d’aider du mieux qu’il pourra. Mieux vaut être préparé.

Le spectacle qu’il découvre lui fait presque lâcher son arme. Seul ses années d’expérience qui lui ont permis d’acquérir un self-control à toute épreuve l’empêchent d’envoyer son arme valdinguer il ne sait où.

Devant lui, appuyé contre un mur, se trouve Derek Hale. John en était sûr même s’il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Et pourquoi n’avait-il pas une vue claire sur le jeune Alpha ? Eh bien, parce que son fils – oui Stiles, il n’a qu’un fils, suivez un peu – lui bouche la vue.

Stiles est devant le loup et ce dernier a les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du jeune homme. John pourrait prendre les grognements pour des bruits résultants d’une bagarre, mais les mouvements du postérieur nu de son unique enfant ne trompent pas.

Ces deux-là ne se battent pas.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, John recule pour sortir de l’allée. Il le fait aussi rapidement qu’il le peut sans se faire repérer. C’est une chose de savoir que son fils est bisexuel, c’en est une autre de le voir en pleine action. Le Shérif tient à garder sa dignité et celle de Stiles aussi intactes que possible. Il est presque certain que Derek s’est assis sur la sienne – _Oh mon dieu, non_ , se dit John _, je ne viens pas de penser ça !!_ – puisqu’il supplie sans vergogne.

\- Plus fort ! dit Derek d’une voix enrouée – John ne veut pas savoir pourquoi le loup a la voix enrouée. Il ne veut pas, ok ? – Je veux te sentir encore demain !

John est presque ressorti de la ruelle lorsque Stiles se recule soudain, retourne Derek comme une crêpe pour lui coller le visage contre le mur et reprend ses mouvements, cette fois plus rapidement.

\- Oui ! crie Derek.

Cette fois, John se carapate le plus rapidement qu’il est humainement possible et tant pis si le couple le repère. Il doit se barrer et vite !

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il est remonté dans sa voiture et qu’il s’éloigne qu’il percute.

\- Mon fils sort avec Derek Hale… Et c’est lui l’actif ????

Eh bien aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il en est plutôt fier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, la scène de fin n'apporte pas grand chose et le lime/lemon n'était pas indispensable, mais l'idée que le Shérif les surprenne me faisait rire donc voilà  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve samedi pour l'épilogue, parce que 500 mots, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine ;)
> 
> Merci de me lire :coeurs:


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila l'épilogue qui ne sert à rien et que je ne poste pas du tout en retard. Du tout *va se cacher*
> 
> Bref, 556 mots qui ne servent à rien puisqu'ils n'ajoutent rien pour conclure cette fic, mais avant de vous laisser lire, je vais juste vous dire un truc méga important
> 
> MERCI! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire depuis le début, à ceux et celles qui l'ont prises en court de route, à ceux et celles qui ont attendu la fin pour la lire. Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont commentée, à ceux et celles qui l'ont simplement lue sans rien dire. Cette histoire est pour vous. Sans vous, mes écrits seraient gentiment dans mon ordinateur et prendraient la poussière. Donc MERCI A TOUS ET TOUTES!
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

6 mois plus tard

Les choses ont bien changé depuis six mois que Stiles est devenu un Tueur. Oh, Beacon Hills est toujours le théâtre d’attaques, mais désormais, la meute a un atout dans sa manche. Ils ont un combattant surnaturel que tout le monde sous-estime toujours. Ça agace Stiles a un point inimaginable, d’ailleurs. Il rage et peste dès que quelqu’un se moque de lui, en lui disant qu’il n’a vraiment pas la carrure d’un Tueur. En général, ça finit par une raclée pour le moqueur, sous les regards goguenards de la meute.

Deaton a été condamné, il y a seulement quelques jours, à la prison à vie pour le meurtre de Claudia Stilinski. Personne ne sait comment il a réussi à convaincre quelqu’un qu’il l’avait tuée et encore moins comment il a pu donner des preuves, mais le fait est qu’il a réussi. Et sans mettre à jour la magie et le surnaturel.

Scott est parti pour une université de l’autre côté du pays, il y a presque cinq mois. Ça n’a étonné personne de ne plus avoir de nouvelle, même si Stiles en a été attristé. Mais il s’est passé trop de choses et Scott refuse encore beaucoup trop pour qu’il puisse en être autrement. Peut-être que lorsque que le jeune loup aura un peu plus d’expérience, il leur reviendra. En attendant, ils le laissent vivre sa vie sans le presser ou chercher à le pousser à reprendre contact. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera. Derek s’est assuré que Scott sache qu’il sera toujours le bienvenu, mais rien de plus.

Pour l’heure, presque toute la meute, c’est-à-dire Erica, Lydia et Isaac, est réunie sur les marches du perron de la nouvelle maison que Derek a fait construire non loin de l’ancienne propriété de sa famille. Les trois jeunes regardent avec intensité le spectacle qui se déroule dans la clairière devant eux, tout en piochant presque distraitement dans un saladier de pop-corn.

Quand Boyd descend de voiture, il découvre ses frères et sœurs de meute et soupire. Il n’a même pas besoin de regarder ce qu’ils fixent tous avec autant d’intensité, parce qu’il ne le sait que trop bien. En plus, on est vendredi après-midi et pour la meute, le programme de cette journée est toujours le même.

Cours le matin pour la plupart d’entre eux et entraînements l’après-midi, sauf pour lui, puisqu’il est le seul à avoir cours jusqu’à 16h. Tous les vendredi, lorsqu’il rentre à 16h30, Boyd découvre Erica, Lydia et Isaac à cette même place, faisant exactement la même chose. Et ça dure depuis six mois.

Est-ce que Derek a installé un cinéma d’extérieur ? Absolument pas. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’ils regardent comme ça toutes les semaines ? Tout simplement Stiles et Derek qui s’entraînent au corps-à-corps. Torse nu, tous les deux.

\- Sérieusement, les gars, vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire ? demande Boyd. Toutes les semaines, c’est la même chose.

\- Chuuuut, lui fait Lydia qui suit des yeux les mouvements de Stiles qui vient de plaquer Derek face contre un arbre et s’est collé à lui.

La rouquine rate presque sa bouche quand elle tente d’y mettre un grain de pop-corn.

\- C’est mieux qu’un porno, commente Erica, sur un ton rêveur.

Isaac approuve en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Boyd soupire.

Mesdames et messieurs, sa meute !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve le 1er Février pour ma prochaine trad où il faudra prévoir les mouchoirs. Cette histoire est super émouvante.  
> Bisous tout plein, je vous aime!


End file.
